Something New
by secretflame
Summary: Someone's in trouble. They need help. Only one person can help them. This is their story.
1. Beginning

A/N: Well, I told you all I would be back. And, well, here I am. It's been some time, but I needed a break. I had my break, and I've had my fun. So, I'm back. I just started this, so it's a bit rough, and my updates won't be as frequent as my other two Kigo stories. But, it will be worth it. Trust me.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

p.s. for some reason, the doc uploader thingy is being a fucker, and not letting me edit right. So, the paragraphs aren't separated by the tab-thingy. I'm sorry. I tried.

* * *

><p>Kim wanted to give up.<br>After so many years of going on missions and saving the world, all she wanted was something different. Something that didn't involve being pushed through the ranks of Global Justice. Something that didn't involve her being in Middleton in one minute, and Cairo the next. She wanted to settle down; maybe raise a family, or get some kind of teaching job like she always wanted to do.  
>However, she knew that that wasn't going to happen anytime soon. GJ was always on her back, trying to get her to join. Random farmers were still getting their cattle stolen by Monkey Fist. The world just wasn't ready for her to give up saving it.<br>She hated it.  
>She had decided that she would cut down on her missions, and in that aspect, she had succeeded, at least somewhat. She had limited the amount of missions she went on to four missions a week, and she would only take the ones that she felt she needed to go on. This didn't make a lot of people happy, but she just didn't care anymore. It was her life, and they just had to deal with the decisions that she made.<br>And thus, it was that time of the week again. New missions were on the table, and Wade was calling for her to pick the ones she would go on.  
>Kim sighed, looking at the various missions that Wade had popped up on the computer screen"There's nothing here Wade."<br>Wade stared at her, confused. "What do you mean, there's nothing there? I was sure that I linked you to it..." He started typing away furiously on his keyboard, worried that Kim couldn't see the many missions he could see.  
>"I can see them fine, Wade. I meant that there isn't anything here worth bothering with."<br>Wade paused mid-keystroke. "What about that one from Dr. Director?"  
>"You mean the one where she begs me to join GJ again? I don't think so."<br>"Don't you think you should at least consider it? I mean...it would pay well..."  
>Kim glared at him. "You know how I feel about GJ Wade. I'm not about to work for them."<br>He held up his hands, and shook his head. "Fine, fine. Moving on...what about this one from the government of Mexico?"  
>"Drug trade?"<br>Wade nodded. "Yeah..."  
>"No."<br>He sighed, somewhat irritated. "You're right about the other ones, they just aren't worth it...so, does this mean you're not going on any missions this week?"  
>She shrugged. "Guess not. Fine with me."<br>Wade rolled his eyes. "You know..." He paused when he heard one of his monitors beep. "Wait one sec Kim, there's a new mission coming in..."  
>She sighed, sitting back in her chair. "What is it now, Wade? Rampaging sheep? Burning forest?"<br>He hesitated. "Uhm...actually, I have no idea what this is."  
>She looked at him, confused. "What?"<br>"Here, look. You'll see what I mean." He popped up the message on the screen.  
>She leaned in closer so she could read the words on the monitor.<br>_Dear Kim,_  
><em>I need your help. I can't say why, and I can't even say who I am, but I need you to help me. Please. It's a matter of life or death, and there's no one else that I can go to.<em>  
><em>If you decide to help me out, meet me at the location written at the bottom of this message. If not...well, then that's your decision. I won't hold it against you. If you decide to answer this, be at the location before midnight tonight. I can't wait any longer than that.<em>  
><em>26° North, 70° West<em>  
>Kim finished reading, then looked up at Wade. "Where do the coordinates point to?"<br>Wade typed them into his computer, and waited a second. "Uhm..."  
>"Where, Wade?"<br>"The Bermuda Triangle."  
>Kim sat back in her chair,thinking. "What do you think?"<br>"I don't know Kim...it seems really shady, don't you think?"  
>"Of course it does...but...there's something about it that I can't put my finger on..."<br>Wade raised an eyebrow. "Are you actually considering it?"  
>She nodded. "Yeah...I am." She stood up, looking at her clock. "8:30...can you get me there in time, Wade?"<br>"Maybe...if you hurry. I can have a plane waiting at Middleton airport in ten minutes."  
>"Thanks."<br>"Kim?"  
>She looked at the monitor. "Yeah?"<br>"Be careful out there. I...don't want you to get hurt."  
>She smiled softly. "Don't worry, Wade. I'll be fine." She picked up her gun off of the computer desk, waving it in front of the webcam. "See? I can protect myself."<br>He rolled his eyes. "Fine...just don't do anything that I wouldn't do."  
>She laughed. "That kind of limits everything I do, Wade..."<br>He laughed too. "I know...okay. Get going, Kim. Keep my updated."  
>"Will do." She leaned over, signing off of her computer.<br>She grabbed her mission gear, sliding her gun into its holster on her belt. She hated using it, but after almost being decapitated by a shotgun blast on one of her missions, she decided that she couldn't be too careful.  
>After she was sure she had everything, she walked down her stairs, and outside to her car. A minute later, she was on her way to the airport.<p>

* * *

><p>"Hey Blaze, how much further?" Kim yelled to the pilot, trying to make herself be heard above the roar of the engine.<br>Blaze turned around in his seat, looking back at the young woman. "Five minutes, Kim! But, are you sure that this is where you want to be going? I mean...it is the Bermuda Triangle!"  
>"Yeah, I'm sure! There's a restaurant out here. It's safe. Don't worry!"<br>"Whatever you say Kim! Do you want me to land, or are you jumping?"  
>Kim paused, considering it. "I'll jump, Blaze!"<br>"Okay then! Get ready! We're passing over the location that you gave me!"  
>Kim grabbed her parachute, strapping it to herself. "Just tell me when!"<br>"Now!"  
>She opened the door on the side of the plane, and looked out below. She could see lights shining through the clouds, and knew she was at the right place. "Thanks Blaze!"<br>"Anytime Kim! Now get out of here before you miss your chance!"  
>She nodded, strapping her helmet on. She took a deep breath, then propelled herself out of the open door, feeling the wind whip against her face.<br>She closed her eyes for a second, enjoying the act of free-falling. She only let herself enjoy it for a moment though, since she knew that she was getting close to the ground.  
>She grabbed the rip-cord, pulling it. The parachute opened behind her, slowing her fall. She grabbed the cords, and looked down. Only a few more yards...<br>She hit the sand softly, on her feet for once. She unstrapped the parachute from her torso, letting it fall to the sand, then did the same with the helmet. She shook out her hair, softly combing through it with her fingers.  
>After she was done, she looked at her watch. 11:57. Good. She was on time. Now where did she have to go?<br>She looked up at the lights ahead, knowing that the Bermuda Triangle was right up the dunes. She couldn't think of anywhere else to go, so she started to head in that direction, wondering what awaited her when she got there.

* * *

><p>11:59. She was standing outside the restaurant, watching the neon ship sink to the bottom of the neon ocean. Tacky. So very tacky.<br>"Excuse me? Madam?"  
>She turned her attention towards the voice she heard. "Yes?"<br>A young man stood at the door, an apron around his waist. "Are you Kim Possible?"  
>She nodded. "I am."<br>"Please, Ms. Possible, come with me."  
>She walked up to him, then hesitated. "You're not who I'm meeting, are you?"<br>He shook his head. "No, madam. That person is waiting inside for you. Now, if you will please follow me..." He paused, stopping in place. "Oh! And welcome to the Bermuda Triangle." With that, he started walking again, leading the somewhat confused heroine inside the restaurant.

* * *

><p>The inside of the Bermuda Triangle was exactly as she remembered it. The tables were full of rich, snobbish people, and the live entertainment was fairly promiscuous. She scanned the room, wondering which of the dozens of patrons was her mystery caller.<br>"Ms. Possible, this way please!"  
>She followed the man, looking around as she went. She felt people staring at her, and she really couldn't blame them. The Bermuda Triangle was a well-known villain retreat, and Kim didn't exactly have a good reputation with many of the people there. She pushed her coat aside a bit, letting the butt of her handgun show. The stares disappeared just as soon as they began.<br>"Here we are, Ms. Possible. I hope you enjoy your stay with us." The man started to walk away, but Kim grabbed his sleeve.  
>She pointed at the booth. "There's no one here."<br>He shrugged. "I'm sure that they will be back. Now, I really must be going, Ms. Possible. I have other duties to attend to." He pulled himself from her grasp, and walked away.  
>She sighed softly, looking at the empty booth in front of her. Was she too late? Did she miss the person? She sat down, sliding to the end of the booth. She looked at her watch. 12:02.<br>"Dammit..."  
>"Can I get you anything?"<br>Kim looked up to see a waiter standing at the base of the table. "Uhm...yeah, sure. Long Island Iced Tea."  
>"I will get that for you right away, ma'am." The waiter walked away, leaving Kim alone once more.<br>A minute or so later, her drink was in front of her, and she was sipping it in silence. She could taste the alcohol, and smiled softly. It tasted rather good. It had been a while since she had had a drink.  
>"Aren't you a little young to be drinking?"<br>She looked up quickly. A person was standing next to her table, wearing jeans and a hooded sweatshirt. Kim couldn't see their face.  
>"Uhm...no, actually. I turned twenty-three a few months ago."<br>"Huh...sure grew up fast." The person slid into the booth, still making sure that their face was covered. "It's sad, really."  
>"What is?" Kim asked, taking another sip of her drink.<br>The person laughed. "Nevermind."  
>Kim sat back, leaning against the backboard. "So, I suppose you are the one who sent me that message?"<br>The person nodded. "Yes, I am. I'm surprised you responded."  
>"Well, I had nothing better to do, and I was intrigued." She raised her eyebrows. "Now, may I ask who you are?"<br>"Not quite yet. First, I need to know some things."  
>"Such as?"<br>The person hesitated. "You help people, right?"  
>"Obviously..."<br>"Does it matter who you help?"  
>"Depends on what I'm helping them with..."<br>"If it was to save the life of someone they loved, would it matter?"  
>"I...no. It wouldn't."<br>"Good. That helps."  
>"So, who are you?"<br>"Before I answer that, I need you to promise me something."  
>"What?"<br>"I need you to promise that you won't leave. That you'll let me explain before you make your decision."  
>Kim hesitated, wondering what she might be getting herself into. "I...I promise"<br>"Okay." The person brought their hands up to the hood, and lowered it slowly.  
>Kim's eyes went wide as she saw who was sitting across from her. "Huh. Well...I wasn't expecting you."<br>"Obviously." Shego replied, staring at the heroine. "Hey Princess."

"Hello...Shego." Kim put her hand on her gun. "What's this all about?"

Shego cast her eyes down, seeing the gun. "No need for that, Kimmie. I'm not planning on hurting you."

"Then what do you want?"

"I need your help."

"With?"

Shego sighed, leaning forward. "My brother was kidnapped."

"Kidnapped? Which one?"

"William."

"Uhm..."

"You know him as Wego. Well...one of them."

"Why haven't you gone to the authorities?"

"Because, for one, I'm not exactly very popular with most federal and international agencies. Also, my brothers won't go to them because, well, they kind of _are_ the authorities..."

Kim sat back, looking at Shego. "Who took him?"

"I'm not sure."

"Why was he taken?"

"I don't know."

"Why do you need my help?"

Shego sighed softly. "Because, I can't find him. I've been trying for days, Kim. My brothers have tried too, but they are too preoccupied with themselves. You have resources that I don't, and honestly, you're the only person who can keep up with me. You're smart Kim, and you've dealt with shit like this before. I haven't."

Kim thought for a few moments. "How do I know that this isn't just some kind of trick? How do I know that you're not just trying to trap me?"

Shego stared at her. "If I was trying to do that, I'd have you gagged and bound in my jet already." She leaned forward, frowning. "I'm not making this up Kim. I need your help, but if you won't, I understand. I've done nothing to make you think that I'm telling the truth, and there is no reason that you should trust me. But, I am telling the truth Kim."

Kim stared at her, trying to get a read on what she was thinking. "Do you promise that this isn't a trick?"

"Yes. I do."

"Fine. I'll help you."

Shego's eyes went wide. "You will?"

"Of course I will. Why wouldn't I?"

"Uh...because I'm wanted in every country on the Earth?"

"I don't care. And for the record, you're not wanted in Mexico, so it isn't every country."

Shego laughed softly, shaking her head. "I'm not even going there."

"So...now what?"

"Now what? I guess we leave. That okay with you, Princess?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah...I guess." She finished her drink, and slid out of the booth. "After you."

Shego slid out, grabbing Kim's hand on the way. "Kim..."

"What?"

"Thank you." She started to walk away, leaving a somewhat confused and bewildered Kim in her wake.

* * *

><p>"So...this is your plane, huh?"<p>

They were standing outside of the Bermuda Triangle, on the landing pad that resided behind the restaurant. Kim stared up at the jet, noting the green and black color, as well as realizing how expensive a plane of that kind must be.

Shego walked up to the cockpit, opening the door. "Yeah, it's mine. It's getting old, but it still runs beautifully." She motioned to the other side of the cockpit. "Are you gonna get in anytime soon, or are you just going to stare at the plane for another hour or so?"

Kim blushed, and walked over to the other side of the plane, opening the passenger door. "Sorry. I'm just impressed."

"Well, working for an evil mastermind has its perks. This is one of them." Shego pulled herself through the door, and into the pilot's seat. Kim climbed up, and sat in the passengers seat.

"So...where to?" Kim asked, strapping herself into the seat.

Shego strapped herself in as well, pulling on the straps to make sure they were snapped in. "Home." She started the plane, the engine sparking to life.

"Which is where?"

"Someplace where people can't find me." Shego responded, starting to move the plane forward. She took a deep breath, clenching the steering device tightly.

Once they were off of the landing pad, she typed in some coordinates into the computer next to the steering device, and then pressed the autopilot button. She sat back, letting go of the device. "We're good to go."

Kim stared out the window, watching the clouds beneath them whip by. "You're not going to tell me where we're actually going, are you?"

Shego shook her head. "Nope. Just in case you suddenly decide that this isn't something you want to do and decide to leave. I don't need GJ finding out my whereabouts."

Kim glared at her, gripping her armrest. "I would never tell Global Justice anything."

Shego glanced over at her, surprised. "Why ever not? I thought you were their golden girl."

"No. And I never will be."

Shego raised an eyebrow, looking at the young heroine. "Why?"

Kim looked away from her, out the window once more. "Dr. Director and I have different views on the term...justice. I don't agree with a lot of the things they do. Lots of moral and ethical differences. Stuff like that."

Shego nodded. "I see...but, why wouldn't you tell them my location?"

Kim didn't turn. "Because, I don't see a reason to. You haven't caused much trouble for the past year or so, and honestly, I don't think they need to know."

"Huh...well, thanks." Shego turned to look out of the window on her side. "I'm still not telling you, though. Sorry."

"Whatever..." Kim muttered, crossing her arms. "Are we going to be there soon?"

Shego shook her head. "It'll be another hour at least."

"Then I'm taking a nap. I haven't slept for over a day, and I'm tired." she shut her eyes, curling in on herself. "Wake me when we get there."

Shego nodded. "Okay. Night Kimmie."

Kim was already asleep. Shego saw that, and sighed softly. "I just hope you realize what you could be getting into."


	2. Vulcan

A/N:

Okey dokey then. Second update this week. Guess I'm writing this quicker than I thought I would...

Hope you all enjoy it.

-Flame

p.s...I like reviews.

* * *

><p>It had been a week since William had been kidnapped, and Shego was worried. Worried because she had no idea who did it, worried because there hadn't been a ransom note or call...worried because she had absolutely no idea what to do.<p>

The only thing that the kidnappers had left behind was a flower petal. A single petal, purple in color, carefully placed on her brother's pillow. Shego had spent days researching the flower, but couldn't find the species of plant that the petal matched up with.

She sighed, sitting back in her desk chair, holding the flower petal between her fingers. She didn't know why she had asked Kim for help; she really didn't think that there was anything that anyone could do. She knew that Kim probably wouldn't have a clue about the petal; nor would she probably care. Honestly, Shego was surprised that Kim even said yes to any of it. Kim didn't have any reason to trust her...if she had been in Kim's shoes, she would have said 'fuck no', and left. But, that was the difference between them.

She sighed again, leaning forward, staring at the petal. "What are you?..."

"Who are you talking to?"

Shego looked up quickly, her hand automatically sparking with emerald flame. She saw it was Kim, and powered down. "No one."

"Well, I definitely heard you talking." Kim replied, pulling up a chair. "Was I asleep long?"

Shego shook her head. "Only a few hours. No big deal."

"It is a big deal...I should have been awake and trying to help you find your brother..." She paused, yawning. "What's that?" She pointed at the petal.

Shego shrugged. "No clue. The kidnappers left it on William's pillow. I have no idea what it is." She twirled it around her fingers. "Sure is pretty though..."

"Why don't I have Wade analyze it?"

Shego looked up. "What?"

"Wade." Kim pulled out her Kimmunicator, shaking it in front of the pale woman. "You know, my tech geek? I can get him to scan that and figure out what it is."

Shego stared at her. "Why the hell didn't I think of that?"

Kim looked at her closely, noticing the dark circles under her eyes. "Because you're tired. When was the last time you slept?"

"What day is it?"

Kim checked her phone. "Uhm...Friday."

Shego sat back, placing the petal on the desk. "Huh. Well...Tuesday."

Kim just stared at her. "Tuesday. You haven't slept since Tuesday."

"Yup."

"How the hell are you still functioning?" Kim stood up, and pointed to the bedroom. "Go to bed. Now. I'll find out what kind of flower the petal is from, and I'll find out all I can about it. I can do that on my own. Now, go. Sleep. I'll wake you up when I find something."

Shego stared at her. "I can't sleep now...my brother's out there! I can't sleep while he's...well, who knows what's happening to him!"

Kim rolled her eyes, and went behind Shego. "I'm sorry about this Shego...but, you need to sleep." She placed her hands on her shoulders.

Shego tried to get up, confused. "Kim...what are you doing..." Realization hit her, and she attempted to jump up. "Kim, no!"

Kim squeezed, applying pressure to one of several pressure points that she could have chosen to do the job. Shego groaned, falling into unconsciousness.

"Sorry..." Kim whispered, leaning down to pick up the sleeping villainess. "But, I'd rather you actually be able to function later on."

She carried Shego into the same bedroom she had slept in, and deposited her onto the bed. "Well...now that that's done...I better get to work."

She walked back out of the room, and back over to the desk. She picked up the petal, and turned on the Kimmunicator.

"Wade..." she said, not bothering to look at the screen.

"Kim?" The young man tried to see the redhead. "Where are you?"

She sighed, picking up the device. "Right here. I need you to do me a favor."

He nodded. "Do you need a ride back home?"

She shook her head. "No...no, I decided to take the mission."

Wade's eyebrows went up in surprise. "You did?"

"Yeah..."

"Well...who was it?"

She shook her head. "That...that doesn't matter. I need you to scan something and tell me everything about it. Okay?"

Wade just looked at her, confused. "Uhm...yeah. Sure Kim."

"Thanks." She held the petal up. "Here it is."

A thin, wide blue beam shot out of the Kimmunicator and scanned the petal. After a few seconds, the beam disappeared. Kim placed the petal back down on the desk, and looked at Wade.

"It'll be a few minutes, Kim. Should I just get back to you when I get results?"

She nodded. "Yeah...that's fine. I'll be here."

"Okay. Talk to you soon Kim." The screen went dark, leaving Kim alone once more. Alone to face the reality of the situation she was in.

She was helping Shego.

Shego. The only person that could even rival Kim's fighting ability. The one person who actually offered a challenge. The villain that kept Kim awake at night, trying to figure out a way to defeat her. Shego.

She hadn't heard about Shego in over a year. Once the Lowardian invasion had been taken care of, Drakken and Shego had basically fallen off the grid. In fact...Kim couldn't think of anything that they had done illegally in the time since then. She hadn't even thought about the woman in what seemed like forever. And now...now she was suddenly in her house, in who knows where, trying to find her kidnapped brother.

She tried to tell herself that she was here for William, but she would have been wrong. Truth was, she wanted to know more about Shego. About what she had been up to the past few years. Why she was the way she was. Everything.

There was a part of her that was scared. She didn't know where she was, she didn't know what Shego was planning...she didn't know much of anything.

A beep from her hand caught her attention. She looked down to see Wade looking at her. "Yeah?"

Wade coughed, clearing his throat. "The petal is from the _Tradescantia pallida _plant, otherwise known as the Purple Heart flower. It's native to the Gulf Coast region of eastern Mexico."

Kim nodded, thinking. "Okay then." Suddenly, an idea hit. "Hey Wade...where am I right now?"

He checked the GPS unit that corresponded with her Kimmunicator. "Uh...I have no idea."

She stared at him. "What do you mean?"

"Somethings blocking the GPS transmission. I can't get a location." He looked back up at her. "Kim...what's going on?"

She shook her head. "Nothing." She smiled, trying to comfort him. "I'm fine. Don't worry."

"Well...if you need anything else, you know where I'm at."

"Thanks again Wade. Talk to you later."

The screen went black again.

* * *

><p><em>The petals rained down around her, falling in her hair, on the ground, everywhere. <em>

_ She cautiously reached out, letting her palm face the sky. One of the petals landed gently on her skin. She held it in her hand, studying it quietly. _

_ "Help...me..."_

_ She looked up quickly, her heart hammering against her chest. _

_ "Help..."_

_ She started to run, trying to find the voice. "I'm coming! I'm coming!"_

_ "Help...please..."_

_ "I'm trying!"_

_ "Please..." the voice pleaded faintly. "Don't...let me die..."_

* * *

><p>"Shego!"<p>

Shego's eyes flew open as she sat up in her bed. Her breath came ragged and rough, and she was covered in a cold sweat.

Kim burst in the room, out of breath. "Shego, are you okay?"

Shego blinked, trying to clear her mind. "Uh...yeah. Why wouldn't I be?"

Kim stared at her, looking confused. "I...you yelled. I thought something was wrong."

Shego shook her head. "No...no, I'm fine." She paused. "I'm fine..." She looked up at Kim. "Did you find the flower?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah, I did."

"And?"

"It's called the Purple Heart, and it grows on the Gulf Coast region of Eastern Mexico."

Shego swung her legs off of the bed, and stood up. "Well...then, that's where we go next." She walked over to Kim, pausing before she walked by.

"By the way, Cupcake..." She stared at the red head. "If you ever pull that Vulcan Nerve thing again, I'll blast you to Timbuktu." She then walked away, preparing for the trip to Mexico.


	3. Veracruz

A/N: Here's the next update. I hope you all enjoy.

Read, REVIEW, enjoy.

-Flame

p.s. My spanish is a bit crappy. Sorry if it doesn't make any sense.

* * *

><p>The jet was loaded with supplies, and the two women were ready to go. Well, as ready as they were going to be.<p>

They climbed into the cockpit, strapping themselves into their seats. Shego placed the Purple Heart petal onto the dash, and started the engine.

Not a word was said as they took off. Kim just stared out the window, watching as the ground disappeared into a tiny speck below. Shego just gripped the steering for a few moments, before punching in some coordinates and setting the jet on autopilot.

"So...thank you." She muttered, not bothering to look over at Kim.

Kim cast a glance at her, surprised. "For what?"

"Getting your tech nerd to figure out what the petal was. For helping me. For everything."

"Oh." She looked back out the window. "Not a big deal. It's kind of...what I do."

"Still..." Shego sat back in her seat, closing her eyes. "You didn't have to."

Kim just shrugged, not feeling like debating that. "Tell me, Shego..." She paused. "Is Shego your real name?"

Shego chuckled softly. "No, Princess."

"Then what's your real name?"

Shego opened her eyes, and looked over at Kim. "Doesn't matter."

Kim rolled her eyes, irritated. "It does to me..."

"I don't like using it. Makes it to easy to be tracked down." She stretched her arms, yawning. "Besides...everyone knows me as Shego. It's the name I go by, so..." She shrugged.

"Oh, whatever." Kim replied, crossing her arms. "Moving on..." She looked at Shego. "Where have you been?"

Shego closed her eyes again. "What do you mean?"

"You know what I mean, Shego. I haven't heard about you in over a year...you just fell off the grid. Where the hell were you?"

"Does it matter? It's not like I was getting into trouble, so why do you care?"

Kim shrugged. "It's just weird, you know? I went from fighting you every other day to having you practically disappear." Her voice got quieter. "It was...just weird."

Shego opened her eyes, and looked over at Kim, a smile on her face. "Sounds like you missed me."

"No...just missed fighting you. It got really boring."

Shego raised an eyebrow, leaning back. "You know, I had heard a rumor that you were going to retire..."

Kim was silent for a few moments. "I...I've thought about it."

"Really?"

Kim nodded, looking the other way. "Yeah..."

"Why?"

She shrugged. "Does it matter?"

"Yes..."

Kim looked back over at her, sitting up a bit straighter. "Why? It's not like I have to come after you all the time anymore...so, why do you care?"

Shego shrugged. "I dunno...curious, I suppose. It doesn't seem like you to just give up saving the world."

"The world was fine before I started 'saving' it. I think it'll be fine when I stop." Kim replied, a bit too fast and irritated.

Shego held up her hands in front of her. "Okay, okay. I get it. I'll shut up."

Kim didn't respond. Instead, she looked out the window. "How much longer?"

Shego checked the controls. "Uhm...about another hour or so."

"Great..."

"You know, you didn't have to come. You've helped enough."

Kim glared at her. "You're going to need help, and you know it. Who knows what we're dealing with here. I'm not about to let you face the unknown alone."

"Huh. Sounds like you might actually care about me, Kimmie."

Kim felt her face grow hot, and she turned so that Shego couldn't see her. "No. I just want to find William, and go home."

Shego sighed softly, letting her eyes close. "Whatever."

They sat in silence for the rest of the trip.

* * *

><p>It was hot in Mexico, something that Kim had forgotten. Thus, she stood in the street, wiping sweat off of her brow.<p>

"Where are we, Shego?" She muttered to her companion. Shego looked down at her watch, pushing her hood out of the way so she could see.

"GPS on my watch says that we're in Veracruz."

"How do you know that we're in the right place?"

Shego shrugged. "I dunno..." she gestured in front of her, towards a bunch of purple flowers. "But, I have a feeling that we are."

"Well...let's go check it out." Kim started to walk away, before realizing Shego wasn't following. She looked behind her, irritated. "Aren't you coming?"

"Uh...yeah." Shego started walking, hiding her blushing face by bending her head a bit more. "Let's search the plant. Maybe there's something there."

"Sounds good." Kim walked over to the plants, and started to rummage about in the leaves and petals.

After a few minutes, they realized that there was absolutely nothing there; or at least, nothing they could find.

"Well, that was pointless..." Shego muttered, standing up, brushing petals off of her clothes.

"Wait..." Kim paused, looking past Shego. "There's someone here."

"What?" Shego turned around. "Kim, it's just a little kid."

"Huh." Kim walked over to the child, bending down. "Hello there..."

The small girl stared at Kim, her eyes wide and innocent. She didn't respond.

"Kim. We're in Mexico." Shego said, rolling her eyes.

"Oh...yeah..." Kim looked back at the girl, blushing. "Hola?"

"Hola..." the young girl replied, clasping her hands behind her back. "Es su nombre Shego?"

Kim shook her head, and pointed back at Shego. "No, me llamo Kim. Eso es Shego. Por que?"

The little girl slipped her hand inside her pocket, and brought out an envelope. "Esto es para Shego. El hombre me dijo darlo a ella."

"¿Qué hombre? " Kim asked, taking the envelope from the girl.

The girl shrugged. "El hombre oscuro."

A woman walked around the corner, and saw the little girl. She yelled, causing the little girl to look back.

"Oh!" the girl exclaimed. "Adios!" She scampered off, the woman chasing her. Kim and Shego watched them go, thoroughly confused.

Shego nodded at the envelope in Kim's hand. "What is it?"

Kim shrugged. "I dunno. Apparently a man told her to give it to you."

Shego took the envelope, slipping it into her jacket. "What man?"

"I'm not sure. All she said was 'the dark man'". Kim looked up at Shego. "Sounds promising." She motioned to where Shego had hidden the envelope. "You're not going to read it?"

"No, I am. Just not as this minute." Shego looked around them uneasily. "I don't like it here, and I want to get out of here as quickly as we can. So, I'll read it in the jet."

"Okay. Let's get going then."

* * *

><p>They climbed back into the jet, making sure to close the door quickly. Both women felt a feeling of anxiety that they just couldn't explain, and they wanted to get out of Veracruz quickly.<p>

Shego handed the envelope to Kim, sliding into the pilot's seat. "Read it aloud. I'm going to start this baby up."

Kim ripped the envelope open, pulling a sheet of paper out. She looked inside the envelope, making sure there wasn't anything else in it, before reading.

"_Dear Shego,_

_ As you must have figured out by now, your brother William has been taken by us. Surely, this has caused you much distress. For that, we apologize._

_ However, we are not about to reveal who we are, or why we have taken him. There's only one way to figure that out, Shego. You must follow the yellow brick road._

_ Good Luck._

Kim looked up, confused. "There's a picture at the bottom. I don't know what it is, though."

Shego growled softly, grabbing the letter. She looked at the bottom, and swore loudly.

"What is it?" Kim asked, confused.

"Home." She replied. "It's home."


	4. Anger

A/N: I'm not quite sure if I really like this chapter yet...but, whatever.

Read, REVIEW, enjoy.

-Flame

p.s. I own nothing

* * *

><p>Shego was silent for the entirety of the ride back to her home. Kim didn't bother trying to get her to open up; didn't bother speaking either. She figured she would find out what was up eventually, and that pressing Shego for information would just piss her off.<p>

They landed back at Shego's home, wherever that may have been. Kim watched as they came down, the ground coming up to meet them quickly.

Shego hopped out of the plane as soon as she shut it off, not waiting for Kim to follow her. Kim wasn't too far behind anyway.

They walked inside the house, Shego immediately going for her phone. Kim made her way into the living room, waiting for Shego to join her.

"No, Hector, I don't want to calm down!"

Kim looked up quickly as Shego walked into the room, phone pressed to her ear. Shego looked angry, angrier than Kim had seen her in a long time.

"No, you listen to me. The letter has the picture at the bottom, and there's no way that it's anything else. I need you to check it out for me, and I need you to do it now!"

Kim could hear a man talking on the other end of the phone, though she couldn't hear the words he was saying. She saw Shego's eyes narrow.

"What do you mean you can't?" Shego asked, her voice dangerously low. A few more moments went by as the pale woman listened to the man on the phone.

"You can't help me save your own brother because you're fucking busy?" She suddenly yelled, throwing an arm into the air. "What could possibly be more fucking important than finding William?"

More murmuring from the other end. Shego's hand clenched the phone tight, almost crushing the plastic out of her anger. "You mean to tell me that you think protecting Go City from common criminals is more important than helping me find your own fucking brother?" She inquired quietly. Kim saw a small green glow start to envelope the woman's empty hand. "Fine. Whatever, Hector. Do whatever the fuck you want. Just don't forget where you were if I fail. Because, if he dies, it's going to be your fault." She hung up the phone before he could respond. She threw the phone across the room, letting it hit the wall and break into tiny pieces.

"Fucking asshole." Shego muttered, clenching her hand into a fist. Emerald flames danced across her skin. "Mother...fucking...asshole!" She opened her hand, sending a quick blast of plasma at the wall. The plasma left a smoking hole in the plaster.

"Calm down, Shego." Kim said softly, watching as the flames enveloped the woman's body. She could feel the heat radiating off of her body, and sat back a bit so she wouldn't get burned.

"Calm down?" Shego whirled around, staring at Kim. "Calm down? You don't seem to understand, Kim! My brother is out there somewhere, and my own fucking family won't even help me find him! He could be dead for all I know, and they don't fucking care!" Her eyes seemed to burn with a bright green fire, joining in with the rest of her body.

"Shego." Kim said, staring at the woman. "If you don't power down, you're going to set the house on fire. I don't feel like dying in an inferno. So, please, calm down a bit, and tell me what we need to do next."

Shego closed her eyes, trying to contain her rage. After a few moments, the flames faded away into a soft emerald glow. She opened her eyes, and stared at Kim.

"Happy now?" She asked sarcastically. Kim just nodded, biting her lip, not looking away from the elder woman.

Shego unclenched her fists, and let the glow fade away completely. "Okay then. Well, since my asshole brother won't help us out, our next step is to go to the place on the picture."

"Which is where?"

"Our old home in Upperton." She sat down next to Kim, lounging back. "We lived there when we were kids...it's where we got hit by the comet."

"I see...so, should we leave now?"

Shego looked at the clock on the wall. "No. I don't know about you, but I need sleep before I do anything else. We'll leave in the morning." She started to get up, but Kim grabbed her wrist. Shego froze, fighting back her natural urge to blast away the redhead.

"Is there anything else I need to know?" Kim asked softly.

Shego hesitated for just a moment, but it was enough for Kim to see the uncertainty in her eyes. "No. Nothing."

Kim let go of her wrist, and stood up. "Okay then. Do you have clothes I can get changed into? I don't wanna sleep in my mission outfit."

"Uh...yeah. Sure. Come on." Shego walked away, into her bedroom. She walked over to her dresser, and opened the top drawer. She pulled out a pair of black cotton shorts, and a soft green t-shirt. She turned around, and handed them to Kim. "I think these will fit you. If anything, they'll be a little loose."

"Thanks." Kim took the clothes. "I'm gonna go change...your bathroom is over there, right?" She pointed to a door on the opposite wall.

Shego nodded. "Yeah...I'm gonna go grab a snack. Do you want anything?"

"Yeah...don't really care what it is though." Kim walked over to the bathroom, and went inside, leaving Shego alone.

* * *

><p>Kim took her time getting changed. In fact, she spent most of it just sitting on the side of Shego's bathtub, thinking.<p>

She wasn't sure why she felt the way she did. All she could think about was the fire in Shego's eyes...the heat she had felt when she looked at her. It was weird, and she didn't like it. Maybe it was some kind of intuition...or something.

"God dammit..." she murmured, looking at the clothes in her hands. She could smell the faint scent of Shego's perfume on the cloth, and she inhaled deeply, breathing it in.

She heard a soft knocking on the door, and almost jumped out of her skin.

"Uh, hey Kim," she heard Shego call out, "I'm going to make burgers. That okay with you?"

Kim took a deep breath, feeling her heart beat against her rib cage. "Y..yeah, that's fine."

"Okay then." She heard Shego walk away, and let out a sigh of relief.

"God...damn." she whispered to herself, standing up.

* * *

><p>Shego stood in the kitchen, watching the burgers as they slowly grilled.<p>

"Thanks for the clothes."

She turned around to see Kim walking into the room, tying her hair back into a ponytail. "Oh. Yeah, sure."

"Do you want me to get plates out?"

Shego nodded, turning back to the burgers. "Yeah. They're in the cabinet to my left."

Kim walked over to cabinet, opening it quietly. Shego cast a glance in her direction, and swallowed hard.

"Uh...Kim?"

Kim didn't turn around. "Yeah?"

"I'm...sorry for earlier. I shouldn't have gotten so angry. It's just...William's my brother, you know? I'm just..."

"Scared." Kim finished, finally turning around. "It's fine, Shego. I understand. I just didn't want you to hurt yourself or the surrounding objects."

Shego let that sink in for a moment before responding. "You...know I wouldn't have hurt you, right?"

Kim looked away, not answering.

"Dammit Kim..." Shego whispered, closing her eyes tight for a moment. "I wouldn't have." In a lower voice, she added "I couldn't have..."

"You're a villain." Kim whispered softly, looking down at the plates in her hands. "I've spent half of my life fighting you...waiting for the moment where you would actually hurt me." She paused. "And now we're here...and I just can't be certain. There's just a part of me...that still waits for the hurt to happen." She bit her lip, and looked up at the elder woman. "I'm sorry."

Shego shook her head slowly, starting at the heroine. "I...Kim, I would never have hurt you. Ever. I never tried to."

"Yes, you have." Kim looked up at her, fire in her eyes. "When you confronted me during that whole fucking Lil Diablo fiasco. You hurt me Shego, or at least, you definitely tried to. I saw the look in your eyes that night Shego. You would have killed me if you were given the chance."

"I..." Shego paused for a second, looking for a distraction. She found one easily: the burgers were on fire. "Shit!" She turned off the mini grill, and threw water on the burgers, extinguishing the small flames. After she was sure the fire was out, she turned back to Kim.

"I'm sorry, okay? I don't have any excuses to make. I'm evil, Kim, and I hurt people. That's just who I am."

Kim shook her head angrily. "I don't believe that. If that were true, I wouldn't be here right now. I'd be six feet under some fucking dirt with a gravestone above me." She took a deep breath, trying to calm down. "Look, I just get scared sometimes, okay? I've spent so much time fighting you...trying to avoid you, and now I'm here in your fucking house, helping you! I'm sorry, it just takes some time to get used to, okay?"

Shego clenched her fists, trying to keep her temper in check. "I'm not going to fucking hurt you! Why would I? I'm not your enemy anymore, Kim!"

"Are you sure?" Kim retorted loudly.

"Yes, I'm fucking sure! I wouldn't have asked for your help if I wasn't sure!"

Kim walked over to the table, placing the plates on it. She started to walk away, but Shego grabbed her wrist.

"Don't leave."

Kim yanked her wrist from her grasp, and glared at her. "I'm not."

"Then what are you doing?"

"I don't know!" She let her hands drop to her sides, and looked at the floor. "I don't know, okay?"

"Kim, look at me."

Kim shook her head, refusing. Irritated, Shego let her hand go under Kim's chin, and lifted it so that Kim was looking at her.

"Kim, we can't fight. We're not going to get anything done if all we do is argue." Shego let go of Kim's chin, and stepped back. "Truce?"

Kim hesitated for a moment, before nodding. "Truce."

"Okay then." Shego walked back to the grill, trying to not pay attention to the way her heart was pounding against her chest. "Now that that's settled..." She picked up the two charred burgers, and turned around. "How about we eat?"

Kim rolled her eyes, shaking her head.


	5. Uncertainty

_A/N:_

This chapter is...mostly filler, but...I dunno. I like it...I think.

I'll update again later this week.

-Flame

Read, REVIEW, Enjoy

* * *

><p><em> "Go fish." She said, looking down at her cards.<em>

_ "Dammit!" William exclaimed, throwing his cards down in front of him. "I give up."_

_ "Hey. Watch your language young man." Hector said sternly, not looking up from the book he was reading. "You're too young to be using words like that."_

_ William rolled his eyes, shaking his head. "I'm ten, Hector. I'm old enough."_

_ Hector didn't respond. Instead, he just shook his head, and turned his book to the next page. _

_ "Shego, hand me that magazine over there." Marvin said, his back to the wall. _

_ "Get it yourself." She muttered, picking up the cards that William had strewn all over the floor. "I'm busy."_

_ "Well, stop being busy, and get me my damn magazine!"_

_ "Stop bugging her." muttered Westley, glaring at his elder brother. "You can get it yourself."_

_ "I'm five years older than you, Westley! You don't get to tell me what to do!"_

_ "Oh, shut the hell up!" Shego yelled, surprising all those around her. She leaned over, grabbing the magazine. She flicked it over to Marvin, hitting him in the face with the gossip rag. "Here. There's your damn magazine."_

_ "Hey guys?" William said softly, staring out the open window. "There's something out there."_

_ "What?" Hego asked, looking up from his book. _

_ William pointed out the window, his hand trembling. "Something...and it's coming at us fast!"_

_ Shego looked up quickly, and saw the large object flying towards them at a speed she could barely comprehend. "Shit!" She threw herself at William, blocking his body with her own. _

_ The thing hit the tree-house a moment later, sending them all flying into oblivion. _

* * *

><p>"Ah!" Shego exclaimed, sitting up fast. Her breath came fast, almost a pant, and her heart was slamming into her rib cage at an uncomfortable pace.<p>

She looked around at her surroundings, trying to see the remains of the treehouse that had exploded. She didn't see any of that though. There was only her bedroom. No burning wood, no screaming siblings...nothing.

"It was just a dream..." she whispered, staring in front of her in shock.

"Are you okay?"

Shego looked down to see the red-headed heroine looking up at her from the other half of the bed. They had decided last night that they might as well both be comfortable, therefore, they shared the bed, making sure to stay on their respective sides.

"Yeah...yeah, I'm fine." Shego muttered, rubbing her eyes.

"Sure don't seem fine." Kim sat up, her knees drawn up to her chest, hands clasped in front of them. "'Fine' doesn't entail screaming before you wake up."

"I said I'm fine!" growled Shego, throwing her legs over the side of the bed, and standing up.

"Are you..."

"Let it go Kim!" Shego exclaimed, walking away quickly, eager to get away from the red-head.

"Dammit Shego, don't you walk away from..." she began, watching Shego walk away. "me..." she finished tiredly, giving up.

"Stupid stubborn blockhead." she muttered, getting out of the bed. She walked out into the kitchen area, looking for the elder woman.

She found her in the kitchen, preparing a breakfast consisting of cheerios and toast. Shego heard Kim walk in, and wordlessly handed her a bowl of cereal and a spoon.

"Look, Shego..." Kim began, before Shego held up a hand.

"I said to let it go." She turned around, a glass of clear liquid in her hand. She took a swallow, wrinkling her nose slightly as the liquid trickled down her throat.

"Fine. Whatever." Kim sat down, and started to eat the cereal, staring down into the bowl.

Shego sat down on the opposite end of the table, and started to eat as well, pausing every few bites in order to take another sip of whatever she was drinking.

"What's on the agenda today?" Kim asked, setting the spoon down in her bowl.

Shego glanced up at her, taking a sip of her drink. "Upperton. The tree-house is our next stop."

"What do you think we're going to find?"

Shego laughed softly. "Other than bad memories? I have no clue."

"Bad memories?" Kim inquired, eyes glancing up to see Shego's reaction.

"Never mind." Shego leaned back in her chair, taking the last gulp of her drink, then set the glass down on the table. She pushed her chair back, and stood up. "Hurry up. I want to get there as soon as possible, and it takes a few hours to get there." She walked out of the room, and back into the bedroom.

Kim looked over at the glass on the other side of the table, and picked it up. Curious, she sniffed it, wrinkling her nose when the bitter odor of alcohol filled her nose.

"Shego, what the hell were you drinking?" She called out, irritated.

"Water!" The pale woman hollered back, not coming out of the other room.

Kim shook her head, following her into the bedroom. "Bullshit."

"What does it matter, Princess?" Shego replied, digging through her drawers, searching for her clothes.

"It matters if you're getting drunk right before you're about to pilot a jet!" Kim retorted, shaking her head. "Besides, it's not even ten in the morning!"

Shego shrugged, throwing her clothes on the bed. "It's five 'o clock somewhere?"

"That's no excuse." Kim glared at Shego. "I'm not getting into that jet if you've just been drinking."

Shego raised an eyebrow, and walked over to Kim. She leaned down real close next to Kim's ear. "And what if I make you?"

Kim shivered as Shego's breath tickled her neck. "You wouldn't."

Shego grinned even though the younger woman couldn't see it. "Wanna bet?"

With the speed of a cheetah, Shego wrapped her arms around the red-head, and lifted her into her arms. Kim yelped, confused.

"Shego! Put me down!" She yelled, trying to release herself from the pale woman's grasp.

"Are you going to come with me?"

"NO!"

"Then suffer." Shego said dryly, walking out of the room, and out of the house. She walked over to the jet, Kim beating on her back, and opened the door.

"Sorry about this Princess." She muttered, pushing Kim through the door. She quickly shut the door, and locked it so Kim couldn't get out.

Kim pounded on the door, screaming obscenities at Shego. Shego, however, could hear none of it. She was already walking away, going back to get changed into regular clothes.

* * *

><p>It was at least twenty minutes later when Shego came back to the jet. By that time, Kim had given up on trying to get out, and was planning her revenge on Shego.<p>

Shego climbed in the jet quickly. She looked over at Kim, and threw a pair of shorts and a shirt to her.

"Here. Figured you'd want to get out of those pajamas." She said, strapping herself into the pilot's seat.

"And where the fuck am I supposed to get dressed?" Kim asked bitterly, glaring at the elder woman.

"Well, I'm not about to let you out of here..." Shego replied, looking at the younger woman, laughter in her eyes. "So, right there, I guess."

"Like hell..." Kim muttered.

Shego shrugged, starting up the jet. "Suit yourself." The jet started to move, and in a moment, they were flying above the clouds.

"God damn you..." Kim growled, looking down at the clothes in her lap. With a sigh, she took her pajamas off, and got ready to get changed into the other garments.

"Damn Kimmie..." Shego said, glancing over at the red-head. Kim blushed, crossing her arms over her chest. She had a bra on, but she saw Shego's eyes roaming. A part of her...a part that confused her...didn't really mind. But, she still glared at the elder woman.

"Do you mind?" Kim replied, her face redder than her hair.

Shego rolled her eyes, and looked out the window. "Whatever. Just get dressed."

Kim quickly pulled on the shorts and shirt. She took a deep breath, then looked back over at Shego.

"I'm done."

"About time." Shego didn't look back over at Kim, instead staring out of her window.

Kim crossed her arms, and leaned back in her chair. "Why did you drink?"

"Like I said earlier...does it really matter?"

"Yes. It does." Kim glanced over at Shego.

"No, Kim. It doesn't." Shego turned around, and looked at Kim. "Just drop it, okay?"

"No, it's not okay." Kim reached over, and grabbed Shego's wrist. The elder woman froze for a moment, then glared at the heroine.

"Let go."

"Not until you actually listen to me."

Shego tried to wrench out of Kim's grasp, but Kim wasn't letting go. "Dammit Kim!"

"Shego, what's going on?"  
>"Nothing!" Shego wrenched her wrist out of Kim's hand, and turned away. "Nothing is going on Kim! Other than my brother being kidnapped, my brothers not giving a shit, nothing is wrong!"<p>

Kim sat back in her seat, a bit taken aback. "I'm sorry. I just...I kind of..."

"It's fine Princess." Shego faced the front of the jet, and looked out the window. "I just want to get my brother back. Then...everything can go back to normal."

Kim turned away, staring out her window. "Yeah...normal..." she whispered to herself, a tinge of uncertainty in her voice.


	6. Home

A/N: I'm having a bit of writer's block...but, I managed to write this anyway. Not sure how I feel about it yet...

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Here we are."<p>

Kim looked up at the sound of Shego's voice. The plane was starting to descend, and the ground was quickly rushing up to meet them.

"Uh...I don't think this is a proper landing strip..." Kim replied, staring out the window as the jet's wheels bounced on the tarmac.

"I'm a villain Kim. I don't really care." Shego replied, stopping the jet as it came in front of a massive gate.

"So...uh...where's the place?" Kim asked, unbuckling her seat belt, and hopping out of the plane.

Shego followed suit, walking up next to the younger woman. "The gate blocks the driveway. The driveway itself is around a half mile long...so, it's that way." She pointed towards the gate, past the iron bars.

"So, how do we get past this?" Kim asked, gesturing at the massive gate.

Shego rolled her eyes, and grabbed the bars. "We climb, Princess. How else?" She started to climb the gate; a few moments later jumping from the top to the other side. She landed on her feet with cat-like grace.

She turned around to face Kim. "Coming?"

"Showoff..." Kim grumbled, climbing over the gate. She jumped down, landing next to the pale woman.

"Let's go." Shego said, starting to walk off. "I want to get this over with as soon as possible."

A few minutes later, they arrived at the front of a mansion. It was huge, at least, Kim thought it was. Massive and beautiful, it was Victorian in style, with a forest surrounding it.

"Come on. We're going around to the back." Shego said, walking around the porch. Kim followed, staring in awe at the house that towered above them.

They made their way around the back of the house, though it took longer than Kim thought it would. The house really was massive.

"Why did you ever leave this place?" Kim asked as they rounded the final corner. Shego clenched her fists, and took a deep breath.

She pointed in front of her. "That's why."

Kim looked, and was taken aback. The backyard was littered with debris. Chunks of wood were scattered everywhere, a few trees were ripped up from the ground. A massive crater lay in the middle of the yard, though there was no meteor around to be seen.

"This is where...?" Kim asked, looking around.

"Yeah." Shego replied bitterly. "This is where it happened."

Kim glanced over at the elder woman. Shego's hands were clenched into fists, and there was a pain in her eyes that Kim couldn't understand.

"Start looking." Shego muttered, walking towards the ruins.

"For what?" Kim asked, staring at the wreckage.

"For anything!" Shego exclaimed, turning around to stare at Kim. "Anything that is relevant to finding William!"

"Okay." Kim replied, not looking away from the woman. "Just...tell me something."

Shego glared at her, her gaze like ice. "What."

Kim gestured around her. "Why didn't anyone ever clean this up?"

Shego cast her eyes down, pausing a moment. "Hector declared it to be a kind of monument. No one is allowed to touch anything...besides, they weren't sure if the meteor was radioactive or not. So, this place is declared unsafe."

"So...uh...will I turn into a mutant or anything?" Kim asked, a bit nervous.

Shego shook her head. "You've spent years around me. If I haven't made you radioactive, I doubt that being here for a few minutes will kill you."

"Sure hope not..." Kim replied, her eyes scanning the surrounding area. "Okay. Let's get going." She walked away, starting to search the rubble.

Shego sighed softly, and began to do the same. She was a bit distracted, however. Being back there...it was like being back in her childhood. A safe place that was ripped away from her. She hated it.

She leaned down, and picked up a tattered magazine.

_"Shego! Pass me my Sports Illustrated!"_

She blinked, trying to ignore the memory playing through her head.

She dropped the magazine, standing up. "Have you found anything yet?" She called out to Kim, who was searching the ground about twenty feet away.

Kim shook her head, standing up. "Nothing except a bunch of charred wood."

"Well...I guess we'll just..." She paused, seeing the sun reflecting on something in the woods a few yards away. "Wait a minute..."

She walked over to it, and bent down. "Kim, get over here!"  
>"What?"<p>

"I think I found what we're looking for!"

"You did?" Kim walked over to her, kneeling down next to her. "What is it?"

Shego picked it up, studying it carefully. "I...I'm not sure..." She turned the object over in her hands, trying to figure out what it was. It was perfectly round, and silver in color. She was fairly certain it was made of metal, but...

"Wait." Kim leaned in closer. "What's that noise?"

Shego listened closely. "Sounds like...something humming?"

They both stared down at the object. It was starting to hum, and a segment of the metal was slowly sliding up to reveal a small screen.

"What the hell?..." Shego began, before the screen lit up.

"_Good afternoon, Ms. Go."_

Shego froze, staring at the screen. "Who is this?"

"_This is a prerecorded message, Ms. Go. Don't try to ask questions, you won't get an answer." _ the metallic voice responded, a tinge of amusement in it's voice.

"_Now that that's established, make sure you listen closely, because this message plays only once. Are you listening?" _The voice paused a moment, then continued. "_Obviously, you managed to follow the yellow brick road all the way home. Good for you. As you have figured out by now, young William is not in the general vicinity. I sincerely hope you were not expecting him to be."_

_ "_Ass..." Shego muttered, before Kim shushed her.

"_However, your next clue is here. I'm about to give it to you. Are you ready?" _It paused. "_You must find the place where the sun doesn't shine. The place where the men in white wait for you. The place of restraint."_

_ "I pray you find your next location well, and I bid thee goodbye. Oh, before I forget...this device is set to explode in about ten seconds."_ The voice laughed. "_Goodbye..."_

The screen went black, and a different voice started counting. "_Ten. Nine."_

"Shit!" Shego exclaimed, dropping the device. "Run."

Kim didn't need to be told twice: she was already on her feet, sprinting.

Shego followed close behind, moving faster than she ever had before.

"_Four. Three."_

"Go, Kim, go!"

_"Two. One." _a pause. "_Zero."_

The device exploded, sending the two women hurtling into oblivion.


	7. Realization

A/N: I wrote this, and realized I really liked it. So, I hope you do too.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p><em>Pain.<em>

_ Nothing else. Agony._

_ She feels the impact as her body slammed into the ground. Feels the shards of wood and metal pierce her flesh. Warm trickle running down her face. _

_ 'Princess?' she thinks as her vision grows fuzzy. She tries to turn her head, see if her Princess was alright. _

_ A flash of red. Nothing more. _

_ Black. _

_ The pain is still there. She is confused. If she was dead, wasn't she supposed to feel nothing? Unless this was hell. It wouldn't surprise her much._

_ "Shego!"_

_ She thinks she hears someone calling her, but she isn't sure. _

_ There's a bright light ahead. It feels warm...safe. She wants to go towards it._

_ "Shego!"_

_ She reaches out for the light, grasps it between her fingers. Tries to ignore the pain for a moment. _

_ "Shego!"_

_ The voice is louder. Right next to her. _

_ "Shego!..."_

* * *

><p>The explosion had propelled them forward, straight into the ground a hundred feet away. Kim really had thought that that was going to be it. They were done for.<p>

She felt as the shrapnel came raining down around them. Felt some of it pierce parts of her body. Nothing important, but it didn't feel great.

She opened her eyes, groaning. "That hurt...anyway, you okay?" She turned, expecting Shego to answer.

Nothing.

She sat up quickly, looking around. "Shego?" She stood up, her legs shaking. "Shego, where are you?"

She spotted the woman lying on the ground a few yards away. She walked over to her as quickly as she could, though it was difficult due to the shards of wood that had pierced her legs.

She managed to get over to the pale woman, and knelt down next to her. "Shego?" She turned her over, and gasped. "Oh shit..."

Shego's body was covered in various cuts and lacerations. A piece of wood pierced her side, going completely through her.

Kim brought her hand to Shego's neck, and pressed two fingers to it. It took a second, but she felt a pulse. Faint, but definitely there.

"Shit...okay Possible. You've got an unconscious woman with horrible injuries, and you're injured too. You know first aid...you can do this."

"Shego...come on, wake up..." She shook her shoulder lightly. "Come on..."

Nothing.

"Fuck...okay." She stood up, looking down at herself, taking inventory of her own injuries. She knew she had to get Shego out of there so she could treat her properly, but she wasn't sure if she could carry her out. But, hell, she had to try.

"I'm sorry for this ahead of time." She said, leaning down. "But, I don't really have much of a choice."

She slid an arm under Shego's legs, her other coming around her back. With a grunt, she lifted her up.

"Damn...you really are heavier than you look." She muttered, stumbling back. She could feel something warm and sticky on her hands, and she looked down, confused. Her hands were stained crimson, with small trails of red going down her arm.

"Shit...okay. I can do this. Hang in there, okay Shego? I'm gonna get you out of here."

Kim carried her towards the house, stumbling every few feet. She could feel blood running down her leg, and felt her calf throb. She ignored it though, and kept on going, thinking only of the injured woman in her arms.

"Almost there..." She whispered, stumbling up to the back door. She managed to grasp the door handle, turning it, only to find it locked.

"Fuck!" She yelled, leaning against the door frame. Her ears were ringing, and she could feel the start of a massive headache settling behind her eyes.

She looked down at Shego, who still hadn't woken up. She sighed softly, then looked at the door.

"Okay. I can do this." She took a deep breath, then kicked the door as hard as she could.

"Fuck, fuck, fuck!" She yelled, feeling the shock run up her leg. She looked at the door, happy to see a small hole in it.

"Thank god for all that fucking martial arts training." She muttered, slipping her hand through the door, still supporting Shego with her arms. She found the lock, and turned it. She heard the latch click, and sighed heavily. She turned the door handle, and pushed the door open.

"Finally." She grunted, walking inside the house. She took another breath before walking as fast as she could towards what she presumed was a bedroom.

She saw a bed, and immediately went over to it.

"Okay. I'm gonna set you down now." She told Shego, even though she knew she couldn't hear her.

As gently as she possibly could, she set Shego down on the bed.

She looked down at her hands. Blood covered them. She looked down at Shego. A small pool of blood was quickly forming underneath her, staining the sheets.

"Okay. That's over. Now for the hard part."

Kim went off, searching for any sort of first aid supplies. After a few moments, she managed to find the bathroom.

She walked into it, and immediately pulled open the door to the medicine cabinet. A first aid kit stared back at her.

"Bingo!" She grabbed it, and started hobbling back to Shego.

The pale green woman was shaking softly, though still unconscious. Kim rushed over to her, ignoring the pain she felt.

She shook her softly, trying again to wake her up. "Shego, wake up! Come on...Shego!"

The elder woman groaned softly, but didn't open her eyes. Kim sighed in relief.

"Good enough. Okay. I don't know if you can hear me, but if you can, I'm sorry. I have to treat your injuries before you bleed to death. It's going to hurt."

She set the kit on the bed, and opened it. Then, she looked at Shego.

"I'm also sorry about having to undress you. Not my choice...your injuries are underneath your clothes...so, yeah."

She slid her hands underneath Shego's shirt, and lifted it up. With some difficulty, she managed to get it over her head. She threw it aside, and turned her attention to the wood that was sticking out of Shego's side.

"Okay. That's gonna have to come out...shit." Kim closed her eyes for a second, prepping herself. "Okay." She grasped the wood with one hand, and pressed against Shego's stomach with the other. "God, I hope you're really out of it...cause this is going to hurt like a motherfucker."

With a grunt, she pulled her arm back sharply, taking the shard of wood back with it. A burst of blood came spurting out of the hole it left.

Kim threw the wood aside, ripping off her shirt. She bunched it into a ball, and pressed it tight against the wound.

"Okay...okay...this would be a great time for your healing thingy to kick in Shego..." She said, watching her shirt become sodden with the woman's blood. She pushed down harder, her hands sinking into the crimson liquid.

Shego started coughing, her body shaking with the force. "P...Princess..."

"Shit!" Kim exclaimed, looking up at Shego's face. "Shego, stay still!"

"H...hurts..."

"I know...I know it does. You have a hole in your side, and you're bleeding. A lot. Don't you have some sort of accelerated healing?"

Shego nodded, gasping softly. "Takes...some time. Don't...worry. Won't...die."

"Are you sure?"

Shego just nodded, biting her lip. Tears of pain ran down her face.

"Okay. I'm going to try and stitch you up, okay? I'm sorry, it's going to hurt, but...it needs to be done."

"Okay!" Shego exclaimed, closing her eyes.

Kim let go of her shirt, and reached over in the kit. She grabbed a needle and thread, along with sanitary wipes.

She pulled the shirt off of Shego's side, and threw it to the side. The bleeding had slowed down, so Kim was able to wipe off some of the blood off of the wound.

"Brace yourself." She whispered, threading the needle. Without waiting for a response from Shego, she slid the needle into her skin.

"Fu...fuck." Shego whispered, clenching her hands into loose fists.

Kim ignored her and went on stitching up the cut. A few moments later, she was done.

"I'm done, okay? It's not perfect, but you're not bleeding to death. Well, not from that wound at least...there's like, a hundred others that I have to take care of yet..."

"Leave...them." Shego muttered. "You're hurt...you don't...have healing ability. Treat...yourself."

"I can't do that...you have so many more injuries..."

"Just..do...it!" Shego gasped out. "I'll...be fine!"

Kim looked down at her, and saw tiny green sparks playing on her skin. "O...okay." She stood up, and looked down at herself, seeing the many cuts on her own skin. "I guess...I'll patch those up..."

She took the first aid kit, and moved to the other side of the room, and began working on herself.

* * *

><p>Shego felt the sparks run across her skin, and bit her lip so she wouldn't cry out. Her healing ability healed her, that much was true, but the process itself hurt like hell.<p>

She wished she was still unconscious. At least it hurt somewhat less there.

She closed her eyes, thinking of Kim. She had seen some of the girl's injuries, and knew that they were going to cause problems later on if Kim hadn't taken care of them.

She felt the sparks move to her head, and knew that it was going to knock her unconscious again. It was a kind of safety mechanism, one that at that moment, she welcomed with open arms.

With a soft sigh, she let the emerald sparks take her back to the warm and comfortable abyss.

* * *

><p>Kim finished up a few minutes later. She had stitched up most of her major injuries, and was fairly certain that she wasn't going to die or anything.<p>

"Shego, how are you doing?" She called out, looking over at the elder woman.

Shego didn't respond.

"Hey...Shego?" Kim stood up, walking over to the bed. "Shego?"

She saw that her eyes were shut, and watched as her chest fell and rose steadily. She sighed softly, relieved that she was still alive.

"I'm so sorry..." She whispered, leaning over her. "I really...truly am..."

She cast her eyes down, taking inventory of the injuries that Shego had. The sparks still were playing around the massive injury the wood had caused, though they seemed to be gradually disappearing. She let her eyes trail up her body, noticing the many scars that marked the woman's torso. Then, her eyes reached her face.

Before she knew what she was doing, she had her lips brushing against Shego's, softly kissing her. Then, realization hit her, and she stumbled back.

"Oh shit..." She whispered, backing up. She hit the wall, and slid down it. "Oh...shit..."

She thought about the kiss, and felt her heart beating against her chest. That's when she realized exactly what she was feeling.

"Oh...shit."


	8. Go

A/N: Read, **Review**, Enjoy!

-Flame

* * *

><p>"Owww...fuck..." Shego groaned, opening her eyes.<p>

She sat up, looking down at herself. She saw the many cuts on her body, almost healed, and tried to remember what had happened.

"_Zer__o" _she remembered hearing...then what? Flying...and pain. Did something explode? Then panic. Was Kim okay?

"Kim!" She exclaimed, looking around.

"Yes?" She heard her respond softly. Shego turned her head to the right, seeing Kim sitting against the wall, arms crossed over her knees. Shego noticed that she looked rather jumpy and nervous, but she decided that it was just because of whatever had happened.

"What...what happened?"

Kim pushed up off of the floor, and walked closer to Shego. She sat on the edge of the bed, and looked at the floor. "You don't remember?"

Shego shook her head, wincing in pain. "Not really...I remember some kind of countdown, then flying, then pain." She looked at Kim questioningly. "Was there an explosion?"

Kim nodded. "Yeah. That device with the creepy voice in it exploded. You got hurt pretty bad." She gestured towards the shard of wood on the floor, which was stained crimson. "I had to pull that out of you."

"Are you hurt?" Shego asked, trying not to sound concerned, but utterly failing.

Kim shrugged. "Few cuts and bruises. Nothing a needle and thread and about a ton of ibuprofen couldn't fix."

Shego's eyes trailed the younger woman's torso, noting the many lacerations on it. Then she realized that neither of them were wearing shirts. "Uhm...Princess, this may sound awkward...but why the fuck are we both topless?"

Kim blushed, looking away from the pale green woman. "Well...you are because I had to pull that stick out of you...and I am because I used my shirt to stop the bleeding." She pointed to the corner where the remains of the shirt lay. "See?"

Shego winced as she saw how soaked the shirt was with her own blood. "Damn..."

"Yeah..." Kim looked down at the floor. "How are you feeling?"  
>"Like I was stabbed in the side. How else should I feel?"<p>

Kim frowned. "Sorry...I was just worried, okay? No need to get sarcastic..."

Shego sighed, and sat up a bit straighter. "I'm sorry. I'm just...confused and in pain."

"Do you want Advil or something?" Kim asked, already walking towards the open first aid kit.

"Yeah...that's fine..." Shego looked around the room, beginning to realize just where they were. "Uhm...Kim...why are we in the house?"

"Because, I had to get you treated soon, and I wasn't about to carry you all the way back to the plane." She turned around, a bottle of Advil in her hand. "Is there a problem with that?"

"No...none at all..." Shego lied, lying back down. She stared at the ceiling, fighting back a torrent of memories as they came washing over her. "I was just confused."

"Uh...huh." Kim replied, walking back over to her. "You know, you don't have to act all tough and shit around me."

"What are you talking about?" Shego retorted, glaring up at the younger woman.

"I mean, you obviously have some issues with this place...with all of this." Kim took a deep breath, pausing before continuing. "This guy is obviously fucking with your head, and all I meant is that you don't have to act like it isn't affecting you, because I know that it is." She looked down at the elder woman, her heart beating faster. "That's all."

"Kim...I..." Shego swallowed. "I'm fine, okay?"

Kim leaned in closer, staring at her. "Bullshit."

"Kim, you don't have any idea what you're talking about..." Shego took a breath, looking in the heroine's eyes. "You're just a kid."

Kim clenched her fists, glaring at Shego. "No, Shego, I'm not. You know I'm not. And I do know what I'm talking about, so stop pretending that everything is fine! You know that it's not, and I'm tired of you trying to deny it!"

"If you're so tired of it, why don't you just leave!" Shego yelled.

Kim bit her lip, standing up. She turned around, facing the window. She crossed her arms in front of her chest. "I don't know why."

Shego looked up at her. "What?"

Kim turned around, and looked at her. "I don't know I don't just leave. I don't have any reason to be here, and you've never given me any reason to help you...but, I'm here just the same. I'm not going to leave."

"That's just stupid." Shego replied, turning away from the heroine. She wasn't sure how she felt about the look she saw in Kim's eyes, and her side hurt like hell.

"Then call me an idiot. Call me dumb. I don't care." Kim sat back down on the edge of the bed, and put her hand on top of Shego's.

Shego looked down at the hand resting on top of her own. "Kim..." she began, a lump forming in her throat.

Kim intertwined her fingers with Shego's, and leaned closer. "Shego..."

"Kim, what..." Shego began, before Kim shook her head.

"This...is my answer to your question. This is why I won't leave..." Kim said, her face just above Shego's.

Not waiting for Shego to object, Kim leaned further down, her lips gently brushing against Shego's.

Shego stared up at the younger woman in shock. She could feel Kim's lips against hers, could feel the passion that Kim was holding back...but couldn't believe it. After all this time...could it be true?

Kim broke off the kiss, and turned away. "I...I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me, Shego..."

"Don't...call me that." Shego whispered, tenderly touching her lips.

Kim looked back at her, confused. "What?"

"I said...don't call me that. My name isn't Shego." She looked up at the red head. "I figure...if you're going to be doing...well..." she pointed to her lips and smiled softly. "that...you should at least know my name..."

Kim stared at her. "But...you..."

"Kim, just shut up, okay?" Shego rolled her eyes, still smiling. "Listen for once."

"Oh...okay." Kim edged closer to the elder woman, looking down at her. "What...what is it?"

"Kiss me first."

"What?" Kim's eyes went wide.

"You heard me, Princess." Shego looked up at her, an uncertain look in her eyes. "Kiss me, and I'll tell you."

"O..okay." Kim whispered, leaning down. She let her lips touch Shego's. The second she did so, she realized it wasn't going to be like the other times she had kissed the woman. This time, Shego was kissing back.

Kim felt her eyes slide close as Shego kissed her with as much passion as she could muster. After a few moments, she felt Shego's tongue slide along her lips, begging for entrance. Without a moment a hesitation, she granted it.

She felt Shego fight for dominance, and she fought back. She came up for air at one point, but as soon as she took a breath, she went back down to Shego's lips, entering the elder woman's mouth once more.

Her hand slid out of Shego's grasp, and up her side. Shego hissed suddenly as Kim's fingers ran along the stitches. It broke both women out of their spell, and back into reality.

"Shit..." Kim whispered, looking away. Shego panted softly, wincing as her cut stung. When it passed, she let her hand find Kim's, intertwining their fingers once more.

"It's Sara, Princess. Sara Go."

"Sara..." Kim said the name tenderly, testing it out. "Huh." She started laughing softly.

"What's so funny?" Shego asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Nothing...just...all of this! You're my biggest rival, and we just made out." Realization struck her even deeper. "Oh my god...I'm gay."

"Uh, Kimmie? If you haven't figured it out, I am too..." Shego reached up, stroking her cheek softly. "It isn't that big of a deal...though, I must ask...what brought that on?"

"What?"

"The kissing...all of that." Shego replied, a bit amused. "Was that a sudden realization or something?"

Kim blushed, running a hand through her hair. "Well...I dunno. I guess the attraction has been there for a while..." She thought about it for a second. "I guess that would explain why kissing Ron didn't do anything for me..."

"The buffoon? You kissed the buffoon?" Shego inquired, bemused.

"Yeah...we tried dating for a while. Didn't work out...the attraction just wasn't there." she chuckled softly. "Guess I know why now..."

"But, why me?" Shego asked.

"Well...you're smart...clever...funny...and sexy as hell." Kim replied, looking down at her. "Do I need more reason?" She turned away. "Are you...I mean...do you feel the same way?"

Shego laughed, rolling her eyes. "For years, Princess...years."

Kim's eyebrows shot up. "What?"

"Ever since you started being a hero...you were the only one that ever offered any form of challenge...and, I mean, have you ever looked at yourself?" She looked up at Kim, a sly smile on her face. "You're rather attractive, Kimmie."

Kim blushed again, crossing her legs. "I...okay then. Now that this is settled...what do we do now?"

"About?"

"About us...about William...about everything."

Shego sat up, looking in front of her. "Well...about William, I know where we have to go next." She looked over at Kim, frowning. "It isn't going to be much fun, but we'll deal with that later. Now, about us...well, what do you want to do?"

Kim shook her head. "I...I don't know."

Shego leaned up, kissing her softly. "That's fine. We can figure that out later." She looked down at herself, and watched as the last of the emerald sparks faded away. "I'm ready to go when you are." She looked back up at Kim, a soft smile on her face. "Are you ready, Pumpkin?"

Kim nodded, standing up slowly. "Always, Sara."


	9. Westin

Disclaimer: I own nothing

A/N: Sorry that this took so long to update...but, I had a lot to write. I think it was worth it though...I hope you do too.

Read, REVIEW, enjoy!

-Flame

* * *

><p>The plane hovered above the clouds. Inside, the two young women sat silently, thinking.<p>

Finally, Kim broke the silence. "So...where are we going now?"

Shego sighed, running a hand through her hair. "A place I never wanted to see again."

"Which is?..." Kim prompted, leaning forward.

"Westin Hills. It's..."

"An asylum." Kim finished, glancing over at Shego, who looked confused. "That's where a lot of the people I defeat end up going to."

"Oh..." Shego murmured, looking down at the floor.

"Why would we go there?" Kim asked.

"Because that's where he told us to go...or at least, that's where he hinted towards." Shego looked over at Kim sadly. "Just trust me, okay?"

Kim reached over, taking Shego's hand. Shego flinched, then realized what Kim was doing, and relaxed.

Kim softly squeezed Shego's hand. "Sara...why an asylum?"

Shego took a shaky breath, fighting back torrents of memories. "Because he's trying to fuck with me."

Kim nodded her head in understanding. "When?..."

Shego cast her eyes to the floor. "Right after the comet hit. We all were taken there...but, I had to stay the longest. The comet...it fucked me up, Princess..." She bit her lip. "I..."

Kim slipped out of her seat, and wrapped her arms around the pale green woman. "I'm sorry. I know how hard all of this is on you."

Shego leaned into the red-head's arms, breathing softly. "Don't apologize. It's not your fault." She sat up, glancing at Kim. "Besides, I'll be fine. I'm a rock, remember?"

Kim rolled her eyes, and let go of her. "Yeah, yeah...whatever you say."

"Don't worry about me. Worry about what we're going to find when we get to Westin. This guy isn't fucking around anymore." She gestured to her side, where the cut was still healing. "He's trying to hurt us now."

"He wasn't before?"

Shego shook her head. "Not physically." She looked over at Kim. "You know...you can still back out of this, Princess. Leave now, and never look back...you won't get hurt."

Kim just stared at her. "You're kidding me right? How many times do I need to say this? I'm NOT about to leave you, Sara."

"I just...don't want you to get hurt." Shego murmured, looking down at her feet.

Kim leaned over, softly lifting Shego's chin so that she was looking at her. "I won't. I promise."

"You can't promise that."

Kim smiled sadly, leaning closer. "Yes...I can." She let her lips brush up against Shego's, then pulled back. "Trust me..."

"I do..." Shego whispered, the memory of Kim's lips playing in her mind.

A beep sounded from the dashboard, and both women looked up quickly.

"We're here." Shego said, a tinge of regret in her voice.

* * *

><p>"I had forgotten that they had shut this place down." Kim said, looking up at the massive building in front of them. The place was obviously falling apart. Shutters hung from the windows, the bricks were faded and chipped, and vines were starting to creep up the walls.<p>

"I'm glad they did." Shego replied, her voice hard and angry. Kim glanced over at her, taking note of the fire in her eyes.

Kim paused a moment, then changed the subject. "Where do we start?"

"Inside." Shego said, already walking towards the front door. "I have a feeling I know exactly where the fucker wants us to go."

Kim nodded, following close behind. A few moments later, they were standing in front of the door.

Kim looked at the door, slightly impressed by the intricate designs carved into the wood. "So, uhm...I'm guessing that we aren't going to knock."

Shego rolled her eyes. "No." She stepped back, then lashed out with her foot. The door flew open, revealing the interior of the asylum.

"Okay then." Kim started to walk in, then paused when she realized that Shego wasn't following. She turned around, concerned. Shego was standing there, a hand over her side, softly panting.

"Are you okay?" Kim asked, worried.

Shego nodded, wincing. "Yeah. Sorry. Not fully healed yet. Shouldn't have kicked."

"Are you bleeding?"

Shego shook her head. "Don't think so." She straightened up, then walked up next to the red-head. "I'm fine. Let's get this over with."

Shego walked in front of Kim, leading the way. Not a word was spoken between the two.

Kim looked around the asylum, taking it all in. Gurneys sat in the halls. All the doors were shut. No windows anywhere. The walls were a sickly green color, and the smell of sickness hung in the air. She could swear that she heard the soft sound of a piano somewhere, getting louder as they progressed up the hall.

Shego heard the music as well, but pretended she didn't. She knew what it was, where it was coming from, and she knew then that her suspicions were correct. She started walking faster, blocking out the soft chords of the piano.

It kept getting louder, and louder. Kim finally decided to question it.

"Uhm...Sara? Do you..."

Shego held up her hand, stopping dead. She turned around sharply. "You hear nothing, Kim. Nothing, do you understand me?"

Kim saw the hatred in her gaze, and nodded. "Understood."

"Good." Shego turned back around, and started walking again. "We're almost there."

They reached the end of the hall. Shego stopped, and faced the door on the left.

Kim looked at the door, seeing the light pouring out underneath. "What's in there, Shego?"

Shego shook her head, closing her eyes. "Hell." She reached out her hand, grasping the doorknob. With a soft sigh, she gritted her teeth, and turned the knob, pushing open the door.

The room obviously had been rearranged to fit a certain ideal, Kim observed as they walked inside. The walls were painted a yellow color, with flowers arranged sporadically on them. There was a bed, with plain white sheets, and a tv. The music they had heard was coming from a stereo in the corner. Other than that, the only other thing in the room was a box on the floor.

Kim started towards the box, only to have Shego grab her arm.

"I'll do it." She muttered, walking forward. "Shut that stereo off."

Kim walked over to the stereo, pressing the off button. The music disappeared, leaving the room silent once more.

Shego took a deep breath, then knelt down in front of the box. She slowly opened it, making sure there wasn't a tripwire or something that could set off any more explosions. Finding none, she opened the box completely, and stared down at the contents within.

"What's in it?" Kim asked, watching as Shego stared into the box.

Shego reached inside, pulling out a video tape. She waved it at Kim, who walked over and took it.

"What is it?" Kim asked, studying the tape.

"Don't know. I'm guessing that's what we're supposed to find out." Shego replied, standing up. "There's a VHS player on the tv."

Kim walked over to the tv, sticking the tape in the VHS, pressing play. She stepped back, walking back to Shego. The pale woman had gone over to the bed, and was sitting on it, holding her forearms tightly.

Kim sat down next to her, and debated wrapping her in an embrace. She decided not to though. Shego didn't look like she wanted to be touched.

The tv flickered to life. For a second, all there was was snow. Then, the scene changed.

"_March 15. First round of testing." _a voice droned monotonously from the television set. "_Bring in the patient."_

Shego clenched her hands into fists, gritting her teeth.

_A black and white image of a room filled the television. A young girl was walked into the room, and forced to sit in the chair that sat in the middle of the room. The young girl refused to look up at the camera. _

_ "Why am I here?" she asked softly, her voice no louder than a whisper. _

_ "You know why you're here." A gruff male voice replied. _

_ "I just...I just want to go home." The girl said, clasping her hands together. _

_ "You have no home anymore. It was destroyed. This is your home now."_

_ "This isn't my home. I hate it here. I want to go home!" The girl stood up quickly, her hands enveloped with fire. "Let me go home!"_

_ Two men rushed into the room, and grabbed the young girl's arms. She struggled against them, screaming incoherently. The fire burned brighter._

_ "Let me go!" The girl screamed, her entire body becoming engulfed with flames. The men let go of her, running out of the room quickly. _

_ "Extinguisher." The gruff male voice said coldly. The sprinklers in the ceiling suddenly turned on, quickly soaking the girl. She fell to the floor, the fire sputtering out in a matter of moments. She shivered violently, hugging herself tightly. _

_ She finally looked up at the camera, her eyes burning with hatred and anger. In a few moments, however, the anger changed to sadness. _

_ " I just want to go home..." she whispered, her eyes never leaving the camera. "I just...want to go home..."_

Kim looked up from the tv, and into the same eyes that were on the television. "Sara..."

"Please, Princess..." Shego started, before stopping to swallow the lump in her throat. "Just...no."

Kim nodded, letting it go for the time being. She turned back to the television, only to see a pair of dark eyes staring out at them.

"_Congratulations, Ms. Go. You've made it this far. I must say that I'm impressed. I was sure that the explosion in Upperton would have killed you and Ms. Possible...or at least, incapacitated you for some time. Oh well. Your determination is very admirable. Stupid...but admirable._

_ "That brings us to our next order of business. I'm sure that you're getting sick of going on all of these wild goose chases, yes? Lucky for you, you won't have to continue on them for much longer, for the next location is also the final location. If you can find me, you find your dear brother. That is what you want, yes?_

_ "The location that we are at is one that most people don't know about. It is secluded, dark, and far off the beaten path. This place isn't one that I personally enjoy, but for my purposes, it is overly appropriate._

The voice paused, then continued. "_The location that we are at is Salem. See you soon, Ms. Go."_

The screen went black.

Kim glanced up at Shego, worried. "Sara..."

Shego stood up quick, and started walking out of the room. "Later, Kim. Not in here." She paused, her hand on the doorframe. "Please."

Kim nodded slowly, then followed behind the pale woman. A few minutes later, they were out of the asylum, and were climbing inside the jet that was parked outside.

Kim slid into the seat, not bothering to buckle the seat-belt. Shego slid into the pilot's chair, and started up the engine.

"Sara." Kim said softly. Shego pretended to not hear her, instead propelling the jet into the air, flying away as fast as possible.

"Sara." Ignorance still. Kim sighed, and reached over, placing a hand on Shego's leg. "Sara!"

"What?" Shego yelled, tensing up. "What do you want, Kim?"

Kim slid out of her seat, standing up. She held her arms out wide in front of her. "Come here."

"What?" Shego questioned, slightly confused.

"Just come here." Kim said, not moving.

Shego stood up hesitantly, walking over to Kim. Kim didn't wait, and walked closer, pulling the elder woman into a tight embrace.

"What...why..." Shego stammered, only to shut up when Kim squeezed even tighter.

"It's called a 'hug' Sara." Kim replied dryly, loosening her grip a bit. "It's what people do when other people are upset."

"I know what a hug is, Princess..." Shego whispered, letting her body lean into Kim's embrace. "I just don't get why you're giving me one."

"Because you need it." Kim replied simply.

"I don't need anything." Shego said softly, backing up, out of Kim's arms.

"Bullshit." Kim met Shego's eyes, noting the pain in them. "I saw that video, Sara. We both saw it. You can't deny that that ever happened...you can't deny that you're hurting."

"Yes, I can." Shego stared at Kim, her eyes burning. "I can, easily."

"No, Sara, you can't. You can't keep all of this bottled inside. It'll kill you if you do."

"I've managed for fifteen years, Kim! It's not like this is a new development or anything!"

"And it's tearing you apart!" Kim yelled, grabbing the elder woman's shoulders. Shego growled, her hands lighting up with emerald flame.

"Let go of me, Kim." She hissed, clenching her fists.

"Look at me." Kim said. Shego turned her head, refusing.

"Dammit, Sara, look at me!" Kim demanded. Shego looked at her, angry.

"Just...let me go, Kim." She said, the fire enveloping her hands fading away.

"No. I'm not going to." Kim said softly, looking in Shego's eyes.

"Why not?" Shego whispered, closing her eyes for a moment.

Kim brought her hand up to Shego's cheek. "Because I care about you."

Shego opened her eyes, looking at Kim. "I don't want to remember, Princess..."

"I know."

Shego slid to the floor, crossing her arms over her knees. Kim followed suit, her fingers interlocked in front of her.

"They...they made me stay there for over a year." Shego began, staring off into the distance. "Said they were trying to help me. Help me control my new powers...help me maintain my sanity." She laughed bitterly. "They were full of shit."

She sighed, pausing. "They used me. Studied me, inside and out. Tried to learn about my abilities. When I got tired of them poking and prodding, I fought. They...found ways to make me bend to their will. Threatened my family. Had me constantly sedated. It was like living in hell."

She swallowed hard, catching a sob in her throat. "I hated it. You have no idea how much I hated it. I used to dream of the day when I would be able to leave there...it got to the point where I wished I would just die."

Kim leaned over, wrapping an arm around Shego's shoulders. Shego leaned into her, sighing softly.

"I managed to convince Hector to sneak me out of there. It took a while...he didn't want to fight them. But, eventually, he got me out. I don't know how...I never asked. All I know is that one second, I'm going to sleep, and when I woke up, I was lying in my bed in Go Tower. Team Go had just started at that point, and I was obliged to join...I would have done anything though...just as long as I didn't have to go back to the asylum."

"Where were your parents?" Kim asked softly, feeling Shego shake gently.

"Dead." Shego paused for a moment. "Shrapnel from the comet impaled them."

"I'm sorry." Kim whispered, squeezing Shego gently.

"Don't be." Shego looked over at Kim, the fire in her gaze dulled down to soft embers. "It doesn't bother me."

"Still..." Kim began, only for Shego to shake her head.

"Thank you, Princess." She whispered, leaning into Kim's embrace a bit more. "

"You're welcome..." Kim replied. "I'm here for you..."

"I...know." Shego looked up at the red-head, an uncertain look on her face. "Can I stop remembering now? Please?"

"Yeah..." Kim said. "Of course, Sara."

Shego smiled sadly. "Help me forget, Princess...please..."

"How?"

Shego leaned in closer, her face practically touching Kim's. "Like this..." She let her lips brush against Kim's, waiting to see if Kim would respond.

Kim felt her heart beat faster, and let her lips respond to Shego's. She pressed her lips against Shego's, feeling the elder woman respond passionately.

Kim pulled back for a second, panting softly. "The plane..." She whispered.

"Autopilot." Shego whispered back. "Don't worry..."

"I'm not..." Kim pushed gently against Shego's shoulders, pushing her down onto the floor. Without waiting for Shego to respond, she brought her lips back down to hers, claiming them as her own.

Their lips moved against each other, Kim's tongue sliding over Shego's mouth, begging for entrance. Shego granted it, allowing Kim complete dominance. Kim could taste mint on Shego's lips, and smiled softly.

Kim broke off their kiss, and moved down, her lips on Shego's jaw, then her neck. Shego's eyes slid closed as Kim started gently sucking on her pulse point. Her breath came fast, her fingers digging into the floor.

Kim smiled, and kept moving down. Her hands played with the hem of Shego's shirt, hesitant. She looked up at Shego for permission. The elder woman just nodded, eager.

Kim grasped the end of Shego's shirt, and lifted it up. With some maneuvering, she managed to get it off of the pale woman. She threw it aside, then looked down at the woman's body. Tiny white scars covered her torso, some healing, some healed. The gash from the wood piece was almost fully scarred, the skin around it puckered and pink.

Kim ran her hand over Shego's ribs, frowning. "How many of these did I give you?" She whispered, concerned.

Shego opened her eyes, worried. "What?"

"These scars...how many of them did I give you?"

Shego sat up, looking down at herself. "Do you really want to know?"

Kim nodded, biting her lip.

Shego sighed softly, lying back down. "Fine. I'll show you." She reached out, taking Kim's hand. She placed it on her side, moving it up until it was resting on a scar about three inches long.

"You gave me this that time in Alaska...when Drakken was trying to harness the power of polar bears." She laughed softly, remembering. "You managed to kick me into a table, and it sliced me pretty good."

She moved Kim's hand down a bit, until it was settled on top of another scar right above her hip. "This was from that time in Arizona...I don't even remember what Drakken was doing that time. I do remember getting punched in the gut though...you sent me flying into the wall behind us. Not sure what cut me that time."

She sat up, sliding Kim's hand behind her, onto her back. A few seconds later, Kim felt her fingers trailing onto another scar, this one different from the others. Shego let go of her hand, biting her lip gently. Kim let her hand follow the length of the entire scar, finding that it stretched from the woman's shoulder blade diagonally to the base of her back. Kim gasped softly, looking down at Shego.

The elder woman looked away, off into the distance. "Bueno Nacho Corporate Headquarters. The stupid Little Diablo incident. You kicked me into an electric tower that night." She looked up at Kim, who looked horrified. "You also said you hated me." She paused. "That hurt far worse than the injury that caused that scar."

Kim looked away. "I'm...I'm so sorry...I've hurt you so much..."

"I hurt you too, Kimmie..." Shego whispered. "We've hurt each other...but, we can change that now..."

Kim looked down at her, surprised. "I..."

Shego shook her head. "No talking, Princess...just...feel..." She slipped her hands underneath Kim's shirt, lifting it up and over her head in one swift motion. She tossed it aside, then returned her attention to the younger girl in front of her.

She slipped her hands behind Kim's back, feeling for the clasp of her bra. Kim blushed, but allowed Shego to unhook it. Shego did so, letting the bra fall off the red-head.

"I..." Kim began, before being shushed by Shego's lips. Kim let her eyes slide closed, feeling Shego's arms wrap around her, lowering her to the ground.

Without a word, the pale woman let her lips leave Kim's, and traveled down Kim's torso. She left small kisses along the way.

She could feel Kim's heart beating against her chest, and smiled sadly. "Princess, calm down. You're going to give yourself a heart attack."

Without waiting for the younger woman to respond, Shego moved on. Her lips peppered the skin around Kim's breasts. The red-head groaned, feeling the ache between her legs grow. Shego grinned, and let her tongue run over Kim's hardened and perky nipple. Kim moaned, her back arching slightly.

Shego let her hand slip down to the top of Kim's shorts, and, after pausing for a moment, grasped them, pulling them down in one swift motion. Kim kicked them off eagerly, along with her shoes.

Shego brought her hand to the top of Kim's panties, and hesitated. "Princess...are you sure you want to do this?"

Kim opened her eyes, lust shining in the jade orbs. "I've never been more sure of anything in my life."

Shego smiled. "Okay." She let her hand slide the panties down, sliding them off the red-head's body. As soon as they were off, she brought her hand back up. With a moment of hesitation, she let her fingers part Kim's folds, watching as the younger woman shivered.

She let her thumb brush against Kim's clit, listening to her gasp.

Kim felt a finger enter her, slowly going in and out, letting Kim get used to it. Not long after, a second finger joined the first, the thrusts going deeper and faster.

Shego watched as Kim's eyes slid shut, and smiled. She let her head rest against the girl's shoulder, allowing Kim to wrap her arms around her.

"Sh..Sara!" Kim gasped, feeling herself rising higher and higher with every passing second. Shego let the thrusts get even faster, allowing her thumb to gently brush against the woman's clit with every pass. Kim moaned, her nails digging into Shego's skin. The elder woman let a small grin come onto her face, and let her mouth come down next to Kim's ear.

"Let go, Princess. Let go." She breathed into Kim's ear.

Kim gasped, feeling herself release. "Sara!" She moaned, her grip tightening.

Shego's arm snaked around Kim's back, supporting her. "I got you, Princess..." She whispered. "I got you."

Kim came down off her high slowly. She panted softly, and collapsed into Shego's arms.

Shego smiled, brushing a lock of hair off of Kim's face. The younger woman opened her eyes slowly, taking a moment for them to focus.

"Wow..." She whispered, exhaustion in her voice. Unable to keep her eyes open, she let them close, leaning closer to Shego.

"Wow is right Princess..." Shego whispered, wrapping her arms around the red-head's body.

Within a few moments, both women were fast asleep, holding onto each other.


	10. Nachos

_A/N: Sorry this is so damn short. I'm on vacation, and I wanted to get something to you all. I won't be updating for at least another two weeks though...sorry!_

_-Flame _

* * *

><p><em> The lights were dim, the marble floor softly shining in the glow. <em>

_ "May I have this dance?"_

_ She looked to the right, surprised by the voice. "What?"_

_ The red-headed woman reached out, taking her hand in her own. "I asked, may I have this dance?"_

_ "But, there's no music..." She whispered, letting the red-head lead her onto the floor. _

_ "We can make our own." The younger woman looked up at her, wrapping her arms around her neck. _

_ The elder woman let her hands rest on the red-head's waist, cautious. "I can't dance, Princess..."_

_ "I'll teach you..." the princess whispered, resting her head against the pale woman's shoulder. She started slowly revolving, taking the elder woman along with her. _

_ "I shouldn't be dancing with you..."_

_ The princess looked up at her, determined. "I don't care."_

_ "What will they say?" She looked around, watching the bystanders as they gazed at the two women. _

_ "They'll talk." the princess replied. "Let them. It doesn't matter what they think."_

_ "But..."_

_ The princess stared at her, a sad smile on her face. "Emerald, if I cared about them, would I be dancing here, with you?" She shook her head. "I'd be with them, doing what they deemed appropriate. But, I'm not. I'm here, right now, with you." She nodded towards the bystanders, who were slowly disappearing. "They're gone. We're alone." _

_ She looked up at Emerald, her eyes shining. "Do you love me?"_

_ Emerald hesitated, looking away from the red-headed beauty. "I..."_

_ The princess looked away, sadness overcoming her features. "It's okay if you don't...I understand."_

_ Emerald swallowed hard. "I never said I didn't...I do. I love you so much that it hurts. I'm just...scared.."_

_ The princess looked back up at her, smiling. "Don't be. I've got you, and I always will."_

* * *

><p>Shego could hear the beeping, but tried hard to ignore it. If she couldn't hear it, it didn't exist...besides, she wanted to go back to her dream...that wonderful dream...<p>

"Sara..."

She looked down at the red-head in her arms, only to find a pair of green eyes staring back up at her.

"Good morning, Princess..." she whispered, brushing a lock of crimson hair out of the younger woman's face.

"Morning..." Kim whispered, blinking away her sleepiness. "What's that noise?"

"The autopilot...telling us that we're back at my house."

"Oh..." She sat up, quickly crossing her arms over her chest. "Shouldn't you go land the plane...or something?"

"Probably..." Shego said, smiling at the red-head's nervousness. "You know, I already saw all of you last night...you don't need to hide."

"I know..." Kim shivered. "I'm just cold."

Shego stood up, nodding towards a pile of clothes. "Your clothes are over there...get dressed if you want." She smiled. "Or don't. I wouldn't mind."

Kim rolled her eyes, standing up, making sure to keep her legs closed. "I'm sure you wouldn't. But, I really am cold, so...I'm going to get dressed." She bent down, picking up a shirt. "Uhm...this isn't mine." She threw it to Shego, who caught it.

"Thanks Princess." Shego said, pulling the shirt on quickly. She walked over to the controls, sitting down.

She slowly let the plane ease down onto the landing strip next to her house, watching the ground come closer and closer into view.

"Are you ready, Kim?" She asked, looking behind her at the younger woman.

Kim pulled her shirt down over her head, shaking out her hair. "Yeah, I guess..."

"Good, 'cause we're here."

Kim came up behind her, holding on tight to the seat as the plane bounced on the ground. "Why are we back at your house?"

"Because. We need to eat, sleep, plan..." She stopped the plane, shutting off the engine with a quick flick of her wrist. "It's easiest to do all that in a familiar place. Besides, I have stuff here I want to pick up."

"I see..." Kim yawned. "Sorr...sorry, I'm just so tired..."

"I know. It isn't easy to sleep in here..."

"Especially not when you just finished doing...things." Kim looked up at Shego, a sly smile on her face.

Shego felt her face go red, and turned away. "Yeah...come on, let's go eat. I'm hungry."

* * *

><p>"Is this alright?" Shego asked, turning around, a bag of tortilla chips in her hands. "I'm fairly certain that they aren't stale."<p>

"They're fine." Kim replied, setting out the bag of mozzarella cheese and a tub of sour cream. She took the bag of tortilla chips, and starting making the nachos. "I don't think it would matter anyway. We're both starving, and it's better that we eat this than eat each other."

"Well..." Shego murmured, amused. "That's up for debate..."

Kim turned around, lightly slapping Shego on the arm. "Oh, shut up."

Shego held up her hands in front of her, stepping back. "I was just saying..."

"Yeah, yeah...anyway..." Kim stuck the nachos in the microwave, and turned it on. She turned around, and looked at Shego. "Where do we go now? The creepy guy mentioned Salem..which one is he talking about?"

Shego sighed softly, leaning against the table. "He isn't talking about an actual town. When I was little, before we lived in the house the comet hit, our family lived in an old mansion in the woods. At night, the trees would cast shadows on the ground. The shadows always looked like people hanging. So, we called it Salem, because it reminded us of the witches that were hung there."

Kim stared at her. "That's fucking morbid."

Shego shrugged. "Maybe. Hector came up with it..." She bit her lip. "I wonder how this guy knows about Salem..."

"I don't know..." Kim replied, thinking. "Can you think of anyone that would know about it?"

She shook her head. "No...no one other than my brothers..."

Kim bit her lip, thinking. "Could any of them..."

"No." Shego stared at her. "Just, no."

"It was just a suggestion." Kim muttered, moving on. "I got nothing...I guess we'll just have to see who it is when we get there..."

"Yeah..." The microwave dinged, and both girls looked at it expectantly. "Food's done..."

Kim opened the door, pulling the plate of nachos out, setting them on the table. They sat down, both eager to dig in.

Shego popped a nacho in her mouth. "Dam Kmmmy, ths god..." she mumbled, chewing as fast as she could.

Kim just stared at her. "What?"

Shego swallowed, pausing. "I said, damn Kimmie, this is good." She smiled, reaching for the plate of nachos once more.

* * *

><p>After they were done eating, they made their way into Shego's bedroom.<p>

"Sara, can I borrow some more clothes?" Kim asked, sniffing her shirt. "These are a bit funky smelling."

Shego laughed, nodding. "Of course, Pumpkin. Shorts or pajama pants?"

"Shorts, please!"

Shego walked over to her dresser, pulling the drawer open. She rummaged around, pulling out two pairs of sleeping garments for them to wear. She threw a pair of shorts and a shirt to Kim, who caught them easily.

"Thanks!" Kim said, already half-undressed. She quickly pulled on the shorts and shirt, yawning.

She propelled herself onto the bed, stretching herself out on top of the covers, still yawning. Shego watched her, an amused expression on her face.

"Tired, Princess?" She asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Exhausted." Kim replied, closing her eyes.

Shego rolled her eyes, turning back to the dresser. She lifted her shirt off of her body, and was rummaging around in her drawer when she felt a hand running along her back.

"Does it hurt?" she heard Kim whisper, and she felt the hand slowly run along the scar on her back.

"Not anymore." Shego replied softly, shivering as the cold fingers touched her bare skin.

"I'm sorry." Kim whispered sadly.

Shego turned around, catching Kim's hand in her own. "Don't be. I'm not. It's a reminder."

"Of fights." Kim remarked darkly, looking at the ground.

Shego shook her head. "No." She lifted Kim's chin, making the younger woman look her in the eyes. "No, Kimmie, not of the fights. It's a reminder of all the times that we were able to engage each other...a reminder of the times that made my heart race like no other." She smiled. "It's a reminder that even though times get tough...I've still got my Princess to kick my ass into shape."

Kim laughed softly. "Yeah...but..."

Shego held a finger up to her lips, shaking her head. "No buts. None at all."

"But..."

Shego rolled her eyes, leaning down, pressing her lips against Kim's gently. "No."

Kim sighed softly, breaking away. "Fine." She walked over to the bed, lying down. "Are you coming?"

Shego grinned slyly, nodding. "Yeah...be right there."


	11. Fire

A/N:

I have a confession to make. I almost abandoned this piece. I completely lost inspiration, and I had no idea what to write. But, I waited a few weeks, and tried again. I've decided to continue this piece, but my updates won't be as frequent as they once were. I need time to figure out what I'm doing.

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"So, where exactly are we going?" Kim asked, watching as the ground quickly disappeared from underneath them.<p>

"Salem." Shego replied, inputting the coordinates into the autopilot.

"Which is?"

"Virginia. Deep in the woods of Virginia." She looked over at the red-head, smiling apologetically. "Can't tell you the name of the town...don't really remember it."

"I see..." Kim murmured, sitting back in her seat. "Sara..."

"Yeah?"

"Are you going to be okay?"

Shego frowned. "What?"

"I asked...are you going to be okay? I mean...whoever this guy is...he's obviously trying to fuck with you. It's affecting you, and you can't deny that..."

"No, I can't." Shego replied, her eyebrows arching. "But, I don't feel like discussing it."

"You can't hide from it forever..."

"No, but I can for now." She sighed, looking at Kim. "Tell you what. Once we get out of this stupid thing, I will let you take me to a fucking therapist if you want to. Just drop it for now."

"Fine. But, I'm going to hold you on that therapist thing."

"Figured you would..." Shego muttered, settling back into her chair. "Might as well take a nap. We've got a bit of a ride."

"Didn't we just take one?" Kim asked.

Shego shook her head. "Nope. Doesn't count. We didn't do much sleeping, anyway." She looked over at Kim, flashing a sly grin. "Am I right?"

Kim rolled her eyes. "Sure. I'm not tired though..."

"So what do you want to do?"

Kim shrugged. "Talk?"

"About?"

"Anything..."

Shego thought for a moment. "Why did you date the buffoon?"

"Are you really asking that?"

Shego nodded, grinning. "Of course I am."

Kim sighed, irritated. "Why did I date Ron? Well, looking back, I don't know. I regret it, because all it did was drive us apart. At the time though...well, I thought I loved him. He was my best friend, and he obviously was crushing on me hard for years...so, I decided to give it a try." She laughed coldly. "It failed miserably. Went fine at first...he tried the hardest he could to make me happy. I think that's what I hated the most, though. He gave up his own happiness in order to make me happy. I never wanted that. So...instead of being grateful, I got cranky. We fought all the time, and eventually, it ended. He moved to Japan to be with his ninja girlfriend, and I started doing my missions solo. The end." She looked at Shego, waiting.

"So...basically...you got cranky because he doted on you too much?"

Kim nodded, biting her lip. "Yup."

Shego rolled her eyes. "That's kind of stupid."

"I'm an independent woman, Sara. He...compromised that."

"Am I going to compromise that too?" Shego asked softly, looking away from the younger woman.

Kim hesitated, unsure of what to say. "I...uhm..."

"Yeah...that's what I figured." Shego muttered, staring out the window.

"Sara..."

"Let's just focus on finding William, okay?"

Kim sighed softly, turning her head. "Yeah..."

"I don't know what this guy may have done to him. I know William is a big boy now and everything, but he's my brother. If he is hurt, I am going to kill the man who took him." She looked at Kim pointedly. "Don't get in my way if I decide to do that."

"But...I can't let you just kill someone..." Kim said, looking away from her.

"You can, and you will." Shego retorted, her fingers curling into her palms. "I'm tired of this fucker messing with me and my family. If he hurt William, I will kill him. It's as simple as that."

"It's not that simple!" Kim exclaimed, throwing a hand into the air. "You can't kill people! It's wrong, and illegal, and...you just can't do it!"

"I've done it before, and I'll do it again." Shego whispered, her eyes burning.

Kim froze. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Sara...you've killed people?"

Shego turned her head, her eyes gazing into Kim's. "I was a professional villain for how many years, Kim? You don't go that long without having some collateral damage."

Kim stared at her, horrified. "Collateral damage?"

"People die, Kim. It happens."

"But most people aren't murdered!" Kim stood up, angry. "I can't believe you...that you..." She threw up her hands. "You fucking killed people!"

"Oh, and what? You haven't?" Shego stood up as well, glaring at the angered redhead. "I know how you fight, Kim! You almost killed me, and I'm practically indestructible! What about the people you fought who weren't me? Haven't you ever wondered if you hurt them? Because I know you did!"

Kim froze. "What?"

"Duff? Monkeyfist? Haven't you ever wondered why they suddenly stopped coming up with evil schemes? It's because you beat them half to death!" Shego shook her head, angry. "They're scared that next time, you'll end up killing them! So get off your high and mighty horse, Princess, because you're not as innocent as you think!"

Kim's hand found her chair, and she sat down, shaking. "No...no, it's not true..."

"Dammit Kim, open your eyes! You know it's true!" Shego grabbed her shoulder, shaking her.

Kim stared down at the floor, in shock. "I...I couldn't..."

Shego growled, and sat down across from her. "Yes, you could. We're a lot alike, Kimmie, and I think that it's about time that you realize that."

"I am...nothing like you." Kim replied through gritted teeth.

Shego reached over, taking Kim's hand. Kim attempted to pull away, but Shego held on tight.

"You're a hero, Kim." Shego began, trying to choose her words carefully. "But, sometimes, heroes have to make tough choices. I made my choice when I left Team Go. You made yours when you answered my letter. But those choices don't define who we are. Yes, I've done horrible things in my past. So have you. I fought for the side of villainy, you fought against me and my employers. You fought for what you deemed good and right. That's a respectable thing, Kimmie, don't forget that. We never made it easy for you. We fought back. You...just fought harder. And because of that, the world is a lot safer. So don't get all depressed and full of angst because of a few realizations. Just accept it, and move on. If you don't, you'll just destroy yourself."

"Personal experience?" Kim said after a few moments.

"Let's just say, I have a lot of shit to atone for."

Kim looked up at Shego, her eyes shining. "Apparently, so do I."

Shego shrugged. "If you say so."

Kim shook her head, biting her lip. "This changes so much."

"No. It doesn't. It only does if you let it. So, don't let it."

"It's not that easy."

Shego laughed softly, shaking her head. "It really is. Trust me." She cocked her head questioningly. "You do trust me, right?"

Kim hesitated, unsure of herself. "I...think so."

"Well, I guess that's good enough for now." Shego sat up, looking at the dashboard. "Looks like we still have another hour to go...want some distraction?"

Kim nodded. "Please."

Shego grinned, standing up. She held out her hand. "Then come with me, Princess, and I'll show you the time of your life."

Kim took her hand, letting her pull her to her feet. Without another word, Shego claimed her lips with her own, and all was forgotten.

* * *

><p>They landed about an hour later, the wheels of the jet bouncing on the ground.<p>

The two women stepped out of the plane a short time later, looking around.

"So...this is Salem?" Kim asked, her eyes scanning the surrounding area, looking for anything suspicious.

Shego nodded, tense. "Yeah. See anything?"

The red-head shook her head, confused. "No...I don't."

"Shit...me either." Shego looked up at the sky, watching as the sun disappeared behind the mountain in front of them. "It's going to be dark soon, Princess. I don't want to be caught out here when it's nighttime."

"Don't worry about that." A voice said, a metallic tinge to its tone. "You won't be."

Shego and Kim froze, searching for the voice.

"Just stop looking." The voice said, laughing. "You won't find me. At least, not yet."

"I just want William!" Shego yelled, turning around in a circle. "Just give me my brother, and we'll leave!"

Cold laughter filled the air. Kim felt a shiver work its way down her spine. "I don't want you to leave, Ms. Go. Not at all."

"Then what the fuck do you want?" Shego yelled, her hands sparking with emerald flames. Kim glanced over, worried.

"For you to suffer."

There was a sharp crack, and a burst of fire. Shego yelled, moving to knock Kim to the ground, but it was too late.

Kim looked down at the blossom of crimson that was quickly spreading across her shirt. "Huh." She whispered, before her knees buckled underneath her. She hit the ground, unconscious.

Shego howled, falling to her knees. "Kim! Kim!" She turned the fallen heroine over, staring at the blood that was pouring out of Kim's body. "No...no...no..." she whispered, pressing her hands over the bullet wound, applying pressure. Blood quickly coated her hands, sticky and warm.

"Can you feel the life slipping out of her, Ms. Go? Can you feel her heart slowing down?"

"Shut up, you bastard!"

"Tsk...tsk. That the best you can come up with?" the voice taunted. "I'm disappointed in you, Ms. Go. Oh well."

Another sharp crack, though there was no fire this time.

Shego felt the dart pierce her neck, felt the cold poison burn through her veins.

Her vision went fuzzy, her thoughts swimming around in her head. "Fuck..." she whispered, trying to fight it off. But, she was unsuccessful.

"Princess..." She whispered, before the drug stole away the last of her consciousness.


	12. Nightmares

_A/N: Well...inspiration hit. And hit hard. So...I wrote, and wrote, and came up with this chapter. _

_Read, Review, Enjoy._

_-Flame_

* * *

><p><em> Red.<em>

_ So much red. _

_ She looked down at her hands, seeing the crimson that stained her skin. She tried to wipe it away on her clothes, but it wouldn't leave. She wiped harder, feeling the fibers of her shirt rub away at her skin. Her hands were getting hot and irritated, but she rubbed even more, desperate to get the blood off of her skin._

_ "It's all your fault." _

_ She turned around to find the red-head standing behind her. She stared at her in shock. The woman's clothes were stained crimson; an even darker red than the hair on her head. _

_ "No..." she whispered, as the bloody woman came closer. _

_ "It's all your fault. If you hadn't gotten me into this mess, I'd be fine!" Her lips curled up in an unnatural sneer, her eyes blazing with hatred. "I'd be home, asleep in my bed! Not lying on the ground with my life pouring out of my body!"_

_ "No!" the emerald woman screamed, falling to her knees. "No, I'm sorry!"_

_ "Look at your hands, Sara! My blood is on your hands!" _

_ She stared down at her hands, the crimson standing out in stark contrast against the pale green of her skin. "I...I'm sorry...I never meant for this to happen..."_

_ "But it did happen! And guess who's paying the consequences now, Sara? Me! I'm dying because of you! I'm going to hell because of you! Who's going to save me, huh? You're too fucked up to even save yourself!"_

_ "I..."_

_ "Looks like I'm just going to be another of your victims, Sara." The red-head sneered angrily, hands curling into fists. "Just another name on the list of people you've killed!"  
><em>

* * *

><p>"No!" She cried out, her voice cracking as her sobs shook her body. "No...no...no..."<p>

_ "..._Sara?"

Her eyes flew open, tears pouring down her cheeks. "Kimmie?"

She watched as a figure stepped out of the darkness, coming closer. "No...it's me, sis." the pale red man whispered.

_ "_William?..." She looked around, confused. "Where...where am I? Where's Kim?"

William sat down next to her, the cot creaking as its metal joints strained under the extra weight. "You're...honestly, I have no idea where we are." He waved his arm around, motioning towards the darkness. "I don't even know how long I've been here. I haven't seen anyone. The only time I've seen anybody was when the goons deposited you here."

"William, where's Kim?" She grabbed his shoulder, making him look into her eyes. He was scared by the desperation he saw shining in her emerald orbs. "Where's my Princess?"

He hesitated, biting his lip. "I...I did everything I could sis...I tried so hard..."

"Where is she?" She screamed, shaking him. Her hands erupted into flames, her desperation running through her veins like wildfire.

William nodded his head towards the darkness, his eyes shining with sadness. "She's over there. She's in really bad shape, sis...I...I don't know if she's going to make it."

"No..." Shego whispered, leaping off the cot, making her way over to the figure lying on the ground. She fell to her knees, staring down at the bloodied body of her lover. "No, Kim..."

William knelt next to her, placing a hand on her shoulder. "I didn't know what to do...I tried to bandage her wound, but I couldn't disinfect it or anything...I don't know how much blood she's lost either."

"Take the bandages off." Shego whispered, her tone dull and broken.

"Sis...I don't..."

"Just do it!" She yelled, clenching her hands into tight fists. William hesitated for a moment before slowly unwrapping the bands of cloth that were wrapped tight around the heroine's chest. After a few moments, they were off her body, and the damage could be seen by both observers.

"Fuck..." Shego whispered, staring down at the bullet wound. It had entered a few inches above her heart, and based on the blood that was still coming out of the hole, it had hit something important. What exactly, neither sibling knew.

"Okay. Okay." Shego muttered, trying to calm down. She placed two fingers on Kim's neck, feeling for a pulse. She found one, though it was weak and slow.

"I...need to stop the bleeding." She looked at William. "Please...help me?"

"Of course..." he cocked his head, thinking. "What's the plan?"  
>"Cauterization." Shego replied, a tone of uncertainty in her voice.<p>

William's face grew pale. "Uhm...are you going to do what I think you're going to do?"

She nodded, trying not to think about it. "Uh huh."

"Okay then...what do you want me to do?"

She took a deep breath, exhaling slowly. "Make sure I don't freak out?"

He nodded. "Okay. I can do that. Anything else?"

She shook her head. "Don't think so..." She took another deep breath, then nodded. "Okay. I think I'm ready."

She stared down at the dark hole that pierced through her Princess' chest. Slowly, she extended her index finger, and brought it down slowly towards the wound.

"Sara..." William muttered, watching as her face grew deathly pale.

"Shut up." She whispered, her finger slowly entering the bullet wound. She fought back the bile that made its way into her throat, the acid burning as she forced it back down.

She felt as her finger worked its way into the hole, praying to whatever god was listening that she wasn't making things worse. With another deep breath, she stopped pushing her finger, and paused for a moment. Then, biting her lip, she lit her finger, the plasma engulfing the digit.

The odor of burning flesh filled the air, and she had to hold her breath in order to not vomit. As soon as she was sure she had done the best she could, she withdrew her finger, and stood up, unsteady on her feet.

"Are...you okay?" William asked, concerned.

She shook her head, placing her hand on the wall. She turned her head, and let the bile win the battle, retching into the corner.

William wrinkled his nose, feeling his own gorge rise. He fought it back though, and waited for his sister to finish.

Shego coughed, spitting out the last of the vomit. "Gross." She muttered, turning away from the vomit on the floor. "Got any water?"

William stood, and walked over to the cot. He pulled out a bottle of water, and tossed it to Shego. She caught it, quickly unscrewing the cap, rinsing out her mouth.

"Goons brought that a few days ago." William said, walking back over to her. "Guess they didn't want me to die of dehydration."

"Considerate fucks, aren't they?" Shego remarked dryly. "Sorry about the smell."

"It's okay. Just send a burst of plasma to it, and it'll be gone in a few minutes."

She did, the burst of green lighting up the room for a few moments. "Did the bleeding stop?"

William knelt down next to Kim, looking at the slightly smoking bullet wound. "Yeah."

"She still alive?"

He felt her pulse, relieved to find one. "Yes."

"Good." She sat down next to them, taking Kim's hand in her own. "Thank god."

William watched as she lay down next to the heroine, her hand protectively grasping Kim's own. "Uhm...so...hey sis. How've you been?"

Shego glared up at him. "How have I been?" She laughed coldly. "Well, I've spent the last week or so searching for you...oh, and I've been impaled with shrapnel, taunted, and emotionally fucked with. And my Princess was shot. How have you been, little brother?"

"Your Princess?" William asked, raising his brow. "Huh. Didn't really see that one coming. Why is she here, anyway?"

"I needed help looking for you. Stop getting off task. What the hell is going on, Will?"

He shrugged. "Honestly? I don't really know. I was sleeping in my bed, and I woke up here. No explanation, no reasons. I don't even know who took me." He looked at Shego, confused. "How did you find me, anyway?"

"Long story." She sighed, squeezing Kim's hand gently. "We need to get out of here."

"You don't think I know that? I've been trying to get out of here for over a week now." William remarked dryly. "I haven't exactly been successful."

"Well, we need to try harder. I don't want Kim to die here."

"So...uhm...are you two a thing now?"

Shego glared at him. "Does it matter?"

"No, I just was wondering."

She waited a moment, then nodded. "Yeah. I think we are."

"Good for you." He sighed, looking down. "I'm sorry about getting you into this mess, sis."

"Not your fault. It's not like you were asking to get abducted."

"True..." He looked up suddenly, a look of concern on his face. "Did you hear that?"

"What?"

"Someone's coming." He stood up, walking over to the door. "I can hear them walking down the hall."

Shego stood, preparing herself for whatever was about to happen. She didn't leave Kim's side, though. She wasn't about to let anything else happen to her.

The door opened, and both Go siblings dropped into fighting stances.

"Oh, calm down." they heard a cold male voice say. "Don't even bother fighting, you won't win."

Shego watched as the voice stepped into the room. The voice that had taunted her for so many days. The voice that had shot Kim. The voice that was now standing in front of her.

She stared at him, confused. "Who the hell are you?"

The man smiled, his eyes shining with something that she couldn't recognize. "Me? I'm your worst nightmare, Ms. Go."

"My worst..." She froze. "Oh my god."

William looked at his sister, confused. "Sis? Who is he?"

Shego shook her head. "No...it's not possible..." She stumbled back, running into the wall.

"Sara! Who is he?" William asked, watching as the tough facade his sister normally put on crumbled away.

The man turned to face William, an evil grin on his face. "Mr. Go, my name is Doctor Vladimir Stone. I treated your sister about fifteen years ago, when she was a patient at Westin Hills Asylum."


	13. Stone

A/N: FINALLY. School's out. Thank god.

This update is kind of short, but honestly, I'm trying to wrap this up so I can move on to bigger and better things. The next update will be sure to...entertain Kigo shippers, though.

-Flame

* * *

><p><em>"Tell me, Ms. Go. Why are you afraid of the trees?"<em>

_ The young girl refused to look up at the man. "Not afraid."_

_ The man shook his head, frowning. "Is it because of the witches?"_

_ The girl's head shot up, her eyes wide with fear. "You know about the witches?"_

_ The man leaned forward, smiling. "Of course I know about the witches, dear. You told me about them."_

_ The girl cocked her head, confused. "I don't remember telling you about them..."_

_ "But you did, remember? You told during our last session...told me all about how the witches hang from the trees...watching you...always watching..."_

_ She started shaking, holding her knees to her chest. "Please stop..."_

_ "I can't stop, Ms. Go. You cannot begin to heal until you confront your fears."_

_ "Just...please...go away...let me go..."_

_ The man sat back, shaking his head, sighing dramatically. "I suppose I'll have to order another round of shock treatments. They seem to be the only thing that you respond to in a helpful way."_

_ The girl curled into a ball, shaking. "No...no more...please..."_

* * *

><p><em> "<em>No." Shego whispered, her back hitting the wall. "Not you. It can't be you...you're dead! I killed you!" She paused, her heart beating hard against her ribcage. "I saw you die!"

Stone chuckled coldly. "Do I look dead?" He turned to his minions, a ersatz look of concern on his face. "Do I?"

The minions shook their heads, staring off into the space past Stone. Stone smiled triumphantly, turning back to the Go twins. "Guess I'm not dead."

"That's impossible..." Shego murmured, her hands grasping the rough surface of the wall. "I shot you in the heart! You bled out! Dammit, you even had a fucking funeral! I was there! I saw them bury you!"

"No, you saw them bury an empty casket." Stone smiled evilly. "I wasn't anywhere near there."

"But...but..." She stammered, horror shining in her eyes.

"This is no time for buts, Ms. Go." Stone stepped forward into the room, nodding towards William. "I'd like to thank you, Mr. Go, for acting as the perfect bait."

"You bastard." William glared at the man in front of him, his hands balling up into fists. "What do you want? Money? Power?"

Stone shook his head, laughing. "No, no my dear boy. I have both of those already."

"Then what they fuck do you want?"

"My dear boy, I want your sister to suffer the way I suffered."

"I'm fairly certain that you've already achieved that." William remarked coldly, his eyes burning with hate.

"No, I haven't. See, I've only caused Ms. Go emotional pain. Now, she must feel the actual pain I felt." Stone looked at Shego, smiling. "Which reminds me. Is Ms. Possible still alive?"

Shego refused to answer, casting her eyes down at the floor, her hands clenched into fists.

Stone sighed, rolling his eyes. "This stubbornness will do you no favors, Ms. Go." He turned to his henchman, nodding.

One henchman walked over to Shego, grabbing her arms, twisting them behind her back. She cried out softly, more out of shock than pain. The other man grabbed William in a similar manner.

"Let me go." Shego whispered, her voice barely audible.

"What's that?" Stone asked, his hand cupped around his ear. "Did you say something?"

"I said..." She glared up at him. "Let me go!"

Her body erupted in flames, the sudden emerald glow almost blinding all those in the room. The man holding her yelled, leaping back, letting go of her on impulse. He started to slap his clothing, trying to put out the flames that licked his clothes.

"Stop her!" Stone screamed, his voice cracking with a mixture of fear and anger. The other man let go of William, facing the enraged woman in front of him.

William saw his advantage, and took it. Soon, a multitude of Wegos surrounded Stone, all of them smiling an evil smile.

"Got you now." They all said, their voices echoing. They all grabbed Stone, and turned to look at Shego and her own battle.

Shego faced the henchman, her eyes blazing with emerald fire. "You don't want me to fight you." She said, restraining herself from blasting him.

He shook his head, pulling a gun from his side in response. Shego sighed, and held out her hand, a burst of plasma shooting out from her palm. It hit the man in the chest, sending him flying back into the wall. He groaned, crumpling to the ground. The other man, the fire finally extinguished, fell to the ground as well, exhausted and burnt.

"No!" Stone screamed, struggling against the hands that held him. "I will not let you stop my revenge!"

"Oh shut the fuck up!" Shego yelled, glaring at the elder man. "I'm putting an end to your shit for once and for all!" She walked over to him, grabbing him, and looking at the Wegos.

"Let him go." She demanded, looking for the original William.

"Uhm...are you sure?" One of them asked, concerned.

"Just do it."

The Wegos let go of Stone, letting his fate be determined by the angry young woman.

Shego dragged Stone over to where Kim lay, forcing him to look down at the fallen redhead. "Stone, you listen to me."

He turned his head, refusing. Shego growled, grabbing his jaw, forcing him to look at Kim. "Listen to me, you fucker! If she dies, or if anything that you have done causes her to have permanent damage, I am going to send a ball of plasma down your fucking throat. Do you understand me?"

Stone nodded quickly, his face stricken with fear.

"Good. Now, you are going to escort us out of this godforsaken place, and then you are going to prison for the rest of your life."

"Whatever you say, Ms. Go." He shrunk away, afraid. "Just don't hurt me."

She rolled her eyes, amazed at the change in his demeanor. "Fucker." She looked at William, who nodded. He came over, and grabbed Stone.

"Let's go." He stated, pushing Stone out of the room. "Show me the way."

Shego let out a deep breath, powering down. "Fuck." she whispered, shaking gently. She looked down at Kim, taking a shaky breath.

She knelt down, and slowly picked up the unconscious redhead. "Okay, Princess. Let's get you out of here."

She made her way out of the room, holding Kim in her arms.


	14. Middleton

A/N: Almost done!

-Flame

* * *

><p><em> Pain.<em>

_ Red-hot pain. It coursed through her chest, through her veins...everywhere. There was not a part of her that was not in agony._

_ She tried to scream, but nothing came past her lips other than a soft whimper. _

_ She could feel her knees start to buckle, and she felt a wave of fear wash over her. "Help..." she breathed, falling to the ground. _

_ She could hear screaming, yelling. Then nothing. All the while, the pain was fading, something that she was grateful for. _

_ Then white-hot burning in her chest, and she was screaming again, but only in her head. She didn't know what was going on, but she knew she wanted it to stop...just stop..._

_ She felt darkness start to take over her mind, and she grew afraid again. But it was too late...too far gone...there was nothing that could stop the dark._

* * *

><p>"Goddammit, don't you die on me!" Shego yelled, shaking Kim roughly. William turned around in his seat, turning away from the window.<p>

"What happened?" He asked, concerned.

"She just stopped breathing. There's no pulse, William, there's no pulse and she's not breathing and I...I..." Tears started running down her face, her words getting caught in her throat.

William swore, turning around to set the plane on autopilot. Then he got out of his seat, and grabbed his sister's shoulders.

"CALM DOWN." he demanded, staring at her. "calm down and save her."

A soft chuckle came from the back of the plane. "She's already gone Ms. Go...it's too late..." Stone said, his eyes burning with hysterical madness.

"Shut up!" William yelled, watching his sister's eyes turn practically black with rage. He grabbed her again, shaking her.

"Save Kim. Deal with him later."

She hesitated, her rage pulling her towards the notion of disemboweling Stone. But, her rational side won. "Okay. Okay. What do I do?"

William bent over Kim, placing his hand over her heart. He frowned when he felt absolutely no heartbeat. "Shit. Okay, I'm going to start CPR. I need you to stay calm, okay?"

Shego pushed William out of the way. "No, I'm doing it. I'm certified."

"You are?"

"No." She placed her hands on Kim's chest, starting to rhythmically push on it. After a few moments, she looked up at William, panic in her eyes. "This isn't working!"

"Well...uhm..." William muttered, trying to think. "I..."

"Oh, fuck this!" Shego yelled, ripping Kim's shirt off. With a moment of hesitation, her hands ignited, and she placed them over Kim's heart.

"Clear!" She yelled, sending a burst of focused plasma into the redhead's chest. The smell of burning flesh filled the air, and for a moment, both siblings were afraid that she had set Kim on fire.

Shego staggered back, her flames disappearing. "Did that work?"

William bent over, placing two fingers on Kim's neck. He felt for a moment, then sat back. "I..."

"Move!" Shego pushed him out of the way again, and felt for a pulse herself. After a few moments, she found one, albeit a rather weak one.

She sat back, dumbfounded. "Holy fuck. That actually worked."

"Yeah...but she has one hell of a burn now..." William muttered, awestruck.

"So the hero lives to see another day...maybe..." Stone cackled, shaking with laughter.

Shego turned slowly, smiling. "Brother?"

"Uh...yeah?" William replied, suddenly incredibly concerned.

"What did I say would happen if Kim died?"

"Uhm...I believe you said you would kill...Stone..." William grabbed her arm. "You can't do that Sara..."

She pulled her arm out of his grasp, and walked over to where Stone lay tied up. "I can do whatever the hell I want." She grabbed Stone's shirt, pulling him to his feet. "And what I want right now is to cause this fucker serious bodily harm."

Stone's face became devoid of any color whatsoever. "You can't do that...she didn't die!"

"Actually, for a moment there, she did. Still counts."

"No...no no no no!"  
>Her hands ignited, and she smiled evilly, bringing them up to his head. "Die, fucker!"<p>

He screamed as she placed her hands on the sides of his head. She rolled her eyes as she sent a burst of plasma into his head. He slumped over in her arms, unmoving. She grunted, letting him drop to the floor.

"Uh...is he..."

"Dead?" She shook her head. "No. Unconscious. I couldn't stand his stupid muttering anymore."

"Oh...well...that's good. I was honestly afraid you were going to kill him..."

She shook her head, walking over to Kim. "No...hey, how far are we from Middleton?"

William went back over to the pilot's seat, sitting down. "GPS says we're about...ten minutes away."

"Good...okay. I'm...just gonna sit here."

William just nodded, staring out the window. Shego sighed softly, sitting down next to the unconscious redhead.

She took her hand in her own, and looked down at the woman. "Soon, Kimmie. You'll be okay. I know it."

* * *

><p>They landed a short time later, setting down outside of Middleton hospital.<p>

"Go." William said, opening up the door. "I'll take care of Stone."

Shego nodded, picking up Kim. She made her way out of the plane, and started to quickly walk towards the emergency room.

She burst through the doors, and ran to the front desk. The receptionist looked up apathetically. "Yes?"

Shego stared at her for a moment, in shock that she even had to say why she was there. "Uhm...I have the woman that has saved the world millions of times in my arms, and she's obviously almost dead, and you're really asking me that?"

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Oh, fuck this." Shego walked off, walking through the doors that were clearly marked 'medical personal only'.

She made her way through the hall, searching for a doctor that would actually help her. She finally saw a door with a placard on it, and kicked it open.

Inside, Anne Possible looked up as a pale green woman kicked in her door. "Can I..." She began, before noticing who was there. "Shego? What are you..." She saw Kim and stopped dead. "What the hell happened?"

"Shot." Shego replied. "I cauterized the wound, but she...well, might have died for a few minutes, and I brought her back with a shot of plasma, but now she's burnt, and well..."

"Shut up." Anne flew out of her door, grabbing a gurney. Shego laid Kim down on it, watching Anne pull a walkie-talkie from her pocket.

"I need an OR and a team, STAT." Anne barked into the speaker, already wheeling her daughter down the hallway, away from Shego.

Shego started to follow her, but Anne shook her head without even turning around. "Stay where you are! I'll be back in an hour or so! Don't leave!" Then they were gone, and Shego was alone once more.

* * *

><p>William flew the plane closer and closer to the Global Justice headquarters, watching as the building came into view.<p>

He set down behind the tower, turning off the jet as it settled onto the ground.

He sighed heavily, just sitting there for a few moments. The events of the past week came rushing over him, and he felt dizzy.

He closed his eyes, bending over to fight off the waves of nausea that were washing over him. He stayed that way for several moments, before he heard a knock on the door.

He looked up and over at the pilot's door, where a young man stood. He opened the door.

"Yes?"

The young man, who was clothed in the uniform of a GJ agent, looked up at him timidly. "Uhm...sir? You can't park here."

William rolled his eyes, biting his lip so he wouldn't laugh. "Fine. That's fine. Just go get someone to get my prisoner out of the back, and I'll be gone."

The young man raised his brows, confused. "Prisoner?"

William nodded. "A guy named Vladimir Stone. He abducted me and held me hostage for a week or so. He also shot Kim Possible, who is still fighting for her life the last time I got an update."

The man's face went white. "Ki...Kim Possible is dying?"

William shrugged. "Basically."

"Uh...okay...I'll go get...the director or something. Just...stay there." The man ran off.

William sighed, shutting the door again. He turned around in his seat, looking at the crumpled form of Stone that lay in the back.

"She better make it, you bastard. Because if she doesn't, there will be hell to pay."

* * *

><p><em>The hallway was empty except for the woman sitting against the wall. Her eyes stared off into the distance, unseeing. <em>

_ The door opened, and the doctor walked out. The woman's head shot up expectantly. "Is..."_

_ The doctor shook their head sadly. "No. I'm sorry."_

_ "No...it...she can't..." the woman started to stammer, her voice cracking with hysteria. "I tried so hard! She can't be!"_

_ "I'm so sorry." The doctor turned away, disappearing into the shadows. The woman watched him go, though the tears she was shedding obscured her vision. _

_ "She can't be gone..." She whispered, looking down at her hands. She could see the blood stained on them, and understood. _

_ "Oh god...I killed her."_

* * *

><p>Shego felt a hand on her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "Go...way."<p>

"Shego."

Shego warily opened her eyes, blinking away the remnants of sleep. "Whozere?"

Anne Possible bent down in front of her, waving her hand in front of the pale woman's face. "Shego, it's me. Dr. Possible."

Shego stared at her, horrified. "Oh my god. She's dead, isn't she?"

Anne bit her lip, looking away. "She...she's not dead yet. It's bad though, Shego. It's really bad."

Shego felt her eyes start to tear up, and she bit her cheek to fight them off. "How bad?"

"It's basically touch-and-go right now. She's relatively stable for the moment, but..." Anne shrugged. "I...I'm not going to promise anything."

"It's all my fault." Shego whispered, crossing her arms, holding onto her elbows tightly.

Anne extended a hand. "Come on. We have much to discuss."

Shego eyed the hand warily. "I..."

"Just come on." Anne turned her head, taking a deep breath. "I need to know what happened to my daughter."

Shego heard her voice crack, and felt the guilt set in even deeper. She hesitated for a moment, then took the elder woman's hand, allowing her to be pulled to her feet. "Okay Doc. Let's go."

* * *

><p>"Do you want something to drink? Eat? Anything?" Anne asked, pouring a cup of coffee for herself. Shego looked up at her, confused.<p>

"Uhm...water is fine." She replied.

Anne nodded, grabbing a bottle of water out of the minifridge. She handed it to Shego, then sat down in the seat opposite of her.

Shego looked at the bottle, refusing to look at the elder Possible. "Why are you being nice to me?"

Anne raised a brow, sipping her coffee. "Why shouldn't I be?"

"Because...I brought your daughter to you practically dead. She's shot because of me. She's dying because of me." The realization set it. "Oh my god. She's dying."

Anne waited a few moments until Shego calmed down a bit. "I'm being nice to you because I'm sure that there's a good reason that my daughter is lying in the ICU." She paused, looking at the younger woman. "Is there?"

Shego looked down at the floor, thinking. "Your daughter...is a hero." She looked up at Anne, her eyes red. "She's a hero and doesn't hesitate when it comes to helping people. That backfired on her."

"How?"

Shego took a shaky breath. "She...I asked her to help me. My brother had been kidnapped, and I didn't know who else to turn to. I figured that if anyone could help me find him...it would be Kimmie. And I was right. She helped me find him..." She paused, collecting herself. "She saved my life."

"What do you mean?" Anne asked, surprised.

_Sharp pain. Agony. Flying. Burning. _

"We...we got played. A man from my past was out to burn me, and he kept leading us on a wild goose chase. That led us to a lot of places. At one of those places, there was an explosion." She paused, thinking. "I...don't remember much of that. I got knocked out, and, well, there was a lot of shrapnel. I got impaled with a piece of wood. She took it out, stitched me up, kept me from bleeding out."

Anne bent over, curious. "Where?"

Shego looked up. "What?"

"Where did you get impaled?"

"Oh..." Shego hesitated, then lifted up her shirt a bit. The healing scar shone out against the pale green skin. "There."

Anne inspected it, nodding. "Huh. Guess Kimmie actually paid attention to all those times I had to stitch her up..." She leaned back. "Anyway...go on."

"She got hurt there too...not as bad as me, but pretty bad. Lots of cuts and bruises. That didn't matter though. We kept on going." She paused again. "I..."

_Insanity. White. Men. Voices. _

"Our next stop was an asylum."

"An asylum?"

"Don't ask." Shego muttered. "Like I was saying, we went there, got our next clue, and went on from there."

_Clothes strewn about. Moaning. Soft whispers. Caresses. Love._

Shego shook her head, trying to get the memories out of her head. Anne noticed, but didn't say a word.

"Uhm...yeah. From there we went to Salem...not actual Salem, it's just a place from my childhood...anyway, at Salem, we realized we had been set up. She got shot, and I got knocked out." She absently scratched her neck, pausing. "I woke up and William was there. She was unconscious, but not dead. I...cauterized her wound, hoping it would stop the bleeding. It did." She looked up, panicked. "I didn't hurt her by doing that, did I?"

Anne shook her head. "No. I think you saved her life by doing that."

"Oh thank god..." Shego whispered, rubbing her temples softly. "Okay. Uhm...after I defeated the guy who made all of this happen, we were flying here, and she flatlined for a few moments. I did cpr, and it didn't work, so I sent a shot of plasma over her heart, and it apparently shocked her back."

"So that's where that burn came from..." Anne murmured thoughtfully. "Okay. Is that all?"

"Basically..." Shego looked up at her. "Tell me honestly. Do you think she's going to make it?"

"Before I answer...can I ask why you care so much?" Anne sat back, looking at the pale woman in front of her. "I thought you two were mortal enemies or something."

"Things...change." Shego looked away, feeling her face go red. "I just want to make sure that she's okay."

"Personally, I think that she'll make it. But I can't promise anything, okay?"

"I'm sorry Dr. P." Shego whispered, her head bent. "This is all my fault."

Anne sighed softly, leaning forward. "My daughter makes her own choices, Shego. Don't blame yourself." She stood up, motioning towards the door. "Let's go see how she's doing."

Shego stood warily. "Thank you, Dr. P."

Anne paused, looking back at the younger woman. "Yeah...you're welcome."


	15. Beautiful

A/N:

There's only one or two more chapters after this, folks!

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>Anne knew that as a doctor she had to remain calm and composed, but as she was looking down at her daughter, she found it difficult to maintain her professionalism.<p>

Kim wasn't in good shape, something that she would know even if she wasn't a doctor. But, she was a doctor, and because of that, she knew just how bad the situation was.

She watched as Shego sat down in the chair next to Kim's bed, taking Kim's hand in her own. Anne once again wondered just what kind of relationship the two women had, but she dismissed any thought she had. Those details weren't important right then. What was important was that her daughter was possibly dying, and she didn't know if she could save her.

She bit her lip, watching Kim's chest rise and fall periodically. She was hooked up to so many machines. There were IV's in her arms, breathing tubes in her nose, and oxygen standing nearby just in case. The heart monitor that she was hooked up to spiked randomly, showing that her heart wasn't in the best condition, but at least it was still beating.

Anne let a shaky breath slide by her lips, feeling the stress of the past couple of hours weigh down on her. She had seen her daughter in bad shape before, but this...this was something new altogether.

"Dr. P?"

She looked down to see Shego looking up at her. "Yes?"

"She...Kim was basically dead for a few minutes...will that...affect her in any way?"

Anne hesitated, then shrugged. "I'm not sure. Her brain scans came back basically normal, but we won't know if her memory or motor functions have been affected until she wakes up."

"Oh..." Shego looked away, unconsciously squeezing Kim's hand a bit tighter. "Okay."

Anne sat down in the chair next to Shego. "Is there something I should know, Shego?"

Shego froze, her face losing its color. "What do you mean?"

"Last time I checked, you were a villain. You hated my daughter. You tried to kill her." Anne raised her eyebrows questioningly. "So why are you sitting next to her holding her hand? Why are you still here?"

Shego took a breath, trying to figure a way out of the situation. "I...I never hated Kim. Never. I never tried to kill her, at least, not on purpose." She looked at the unconscious heroine, biting her lip. "At first, when she first started to come after me and Drakken...yeah. I wanted to get rid of her. But then..." She shrugged halfheartedly. "then I began to not mind all the fights we had. They were...fun. A challenge. Something that I hadn't had in years."

Anne looked at Kim, nodding. "I...understand that, I think."

"Yeah...anyway..." Shego swallowed hard, her thumb rubbing the back of Kim's hand gently. "Uhm...well, that's it I guess..."

"Uh huh..." Anne felt her pocket vibrate and frowned. She reached down, and pulled out her pager. "Shit. I have to go." She started for the door, then paused. "Uhm...if anything happens, find a way to get a doctor in here, okay? Just...hit the alert button. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Sure, Dr. P."

Anne nodded, turning away. "Thank you." Then she was gone, leaving the two women alone.

* * *

><p><em>She felt a hand brush against her hip, soft and gentle. "Perfect. Absolutely perfect." She felt her breath tickle her ear, and shivered with anticipation.<em>

_ The hand moved up, caressing her cheek. "So beautiful." Soft kisses peppered her face, __finally meeting her lips. _

_ Her lips parted, letting her partner take over completely. For once in her life, she didn't want to be in charge. Her lover complied, dominating her mouth with her tongue, dominating her body with her touch. _

_ "God..." She whispered, feeling her lover's kisses move down her body. _

_ "Hush, you..." her lover whispered, her lips pressed against her hip. "No words."_

_ The lips moved down, and instead of words, there were moans. Noise. Beautiful._

* * *

><p><em> "<em>Oh..." Shego moaned softly, shifting in her seat as her dream overtook her. "Kim..."

"Yes?"

"K..." Shego's eyes flew open as the word brought her out of her slumber. "Kim?" She turned her head, staring at the heroine. The heroine stared back at her, a playful smile on her lips. "Princess!"

"Hey Sara..." She whispered. "What did I miss?"

"Oh...I'll tell you in a minute." Shego reached out for the alert button. "I need to get your mom."

Kim's hand reached out, stopping her. She looked up, surprised. "What's wrong?"

Kim shook her head. "Nothing...I just...wanted to talk before anyone else comes." Her smile faltered a bit. "Is...is that okay?"

Shego hesitated, then nodded. "Yeah. Anything for you, Princess."

"Thanks..." Kim rested her head back down on her pillow. "So...uhm...what happened? Where am I?" She looked down at the bandages wrapped around her chest. "Huh. Again...what happened?"

Shego frowned. "How much do you remember?"

Kim shook her head. "Not much. I remember arguing with you on the plane...then landing at Salem...then nothing." She looked up at Shego expectantly.

"Okay...well...it was a set-up. A trap. He was waiting for us, and we stepped right into it." She looked down at the wounded redhead, and felt her heart ache. "He shot you. You went down, and there was so much blood...and then he shot me with a dart or something, I don't know. It knocked me out. When I woke up, we were in a room, and William was there."

"William?' Kim's eyes went wide. "You found him?"

Shego nodded. "Yeah...he was just bait. Anyway, I tried to save you after I woke up, and I stopped the bleeding for a while...then Stone came in..."

"Who's Stone?" Kim asked. Shego's face grew pale, and she squeezed Kim's hand even tighter.

"Vladimir Stone. He...was one of the doctors at the asylum. Somehow, he managed to survive getting shot in the heart, and he wanted revenge." She sighed softly. "He almost got it too."

"Damn Sara...I'm so sorry..." Kim whispered softly.

"Why are you sorry? I got you shot, dammit!" Shego replied angrily. "You almost died!"

"But I didn't. I'm fine now." Kim pulled her hand out of Shego's grasp, and gently caressed her cheek. Shego leaned into her touch, and sighed.

"Yeah...okay. Anyway, after William and I took care of Stone, we got you out of there and were flying to Middleton when you stopped breathing." Shego took a shaky breath, the memory hitting her. "I..."

"I died?" Kim asked softly, watching as the last of Shego's defenses fell away. A tear fell from her eyes, and Kim gently wiped it away.

She nodded. "Yeah...yeah, for a minute or two, you were gone."

"Then how...?"

Shego held up her other hand, lighting it for a moment. "Plasma. I sent a burst into your heart. Seems like it worked." She frowned, extinguishing the flames. "Gave you one hell of a burn though."

"Well...at least I'm alive...right?" Kim smiled again, her hand taking Shego's. "Thank you for saving me."

"Well...I wasn't about to let you die, now, was I?" She looked at the floor, sighing. "We really should get your mom, Princess."

"Yeah...I know. Press the button."

Shego grabbed the button, then hesitated. "Princess?"

"Yeah?"

She leaned over, brushing her lips against the redhead's. "I think I love you."

With that, she pressed the button.


	16. Love

A/N: This is it, people!

Read, Review, Enjoy.

-Flame

* * *

><p>"<em>I think I love you."<em>

Kim stared at the elder woman in shock. "What?"

Shego shook her head, nodding towards the door. "Your mom will be here soon."

"So?" Kim grabbed Shego's hand. "Did I hear you right?"

Shego opened her mouth to answer, but Anne burst in. "Shego! Is she..." She began to ask, then stopped when she saw her daughter looking at her.

"Hey mom." Kim said, faking a smile. Anne stared at her for a few moments, then let out a great sigh of relief.

"Oh thank God..." She whispered, sinking into the chair next to Shego.

"I'm fine, mom." Kim said softly, watching as her mother struggled to contain herself. Anne looked up, surprised.

"You're not fine! You have a freaking hole in your chest!" She stood up quickly, coming back to her senses. "Crap. I need to do all kinds of tests, and I have to check your memory..." She started to pace around. "I need to..."

"You need to calm down." Kim said, slightly amused. "You can run your tests soon, mom. Just take a break and chill out."

"But..."

Kim rolled her eyes. "Sit." She pouted. "Please?"

"Uhg...you know I can't say no to the puppy-dog pout..." Anne groaned, sitting back down. "I'm glad you're awake honey, but I really need to..."

"Oh, hush. You'll have all the time you need to poke and prod me in a few minutes. But for now, just listen to me."

Anne sighed, looking at her daughter. "Fine...what do you want to talk about?"

Kim looked over at Shego, and took a deep breath. "Mother...if you had asked me a week ago...about who I hated the most...well, Bonnie would be at the top of the list, but Shego here would have been a close second."

Shego frowned, cocking her head. "Hey...not nice."

"Oh hush." Kim rolled her eyes, continuing. "Anyway, I've learned a lot in the past week or so. And the biggest thing that I've learned is that sometimes...your most hated enemy can become your closest friend." She smiled, reaching over to take Shego's hand. "And...well..."

"Oh my god." Anne whispered. "You're pregnant, aren't you?"

Silence. Both women turned to stare at the elder Possible, both immensely confused.

Shego broke the silence first. "Uhm...what?"  
>"Well...Kim's acting all emotional and weird, and she's basically acting just like I did when I was pregnant with her..." Anne replied, blushing. "Besides, I just wanted to...defuse the tension." She turned serious then, her smile disappearing. "Seriously though, Shego. Don't get my daughter pregnant."<p>

Shego stared at Anne, shocked. "Uhm...I don't have a penis, ma'am."

"Well good. Won't have to worry about that then." Anne sat back in her chair, crossing her leg over her knee. "Now that that's settled..."

Shego stared at Kim, confused. "What just happened?"

Kim shook her head. "I...I think we just had the most interesting coming out of the closet talk ever...I think..."

Anne coughed, disguising her laughter. "I've known for a while, sweetie. I'm glad you finally figured it out." She stood up, smiling. "Hooray for you. You're a lesbian, and you're with Shego. Is that basically all?" She waited for them to nod before going on. "Good. Now may I do the damn tests?"

Kim nodded, still in shock. "Uh...huh."

Anne grinned. "Good."

Shego looked over at Kim, eyebrows raised. "Are all Possibles that blunt?"

Kim nodded, watching as her mother started to set up all sorts of different tests. "Yeah...sorry to say."

Shego shook her head, trying not to laugh. "Well then. I think we're going to have some more interesting conversations...aren't we?"

* * *

><p>Shego slipped out into the hallway, eager to get away from the elder Possible and her endless stream of tests and jokes.<p>

"That woman...is going to be the death of me." Shego muttered, walking down the hall. She stopped a few yards away, and slid down to the floor.

She pulled a cellphone out of her pocket, and quickly dialed a number.

Three rings later, the other end picked up. "_Sis?"_

"Hey little bro."

_"How is she?" _She could hear the worry in William's voice, and smiled. He always was the most empathic of her siblings.

"She's going to be okay. A bit banged up, but she'll be basically back to normal in a few months or so."

A sigh of relief from the other end. "_Thank god. That's really good. I'm glad."_

"Yeah...me too." She sighed softly, moving on. "Where's Stone?"

"_Currently in the custody of Global Justice. Dr. Director personally escorted him into the prison. Don't worry, he isn't going anywhere anytime soon."_

"Good. I hope that bastard rots there."

"_Thanks for finding me, sis." _

Shego paused. "I couldn't just let you stay missing. You're my brother."

_"Yeah...well...thanks."_

Shego heard a door open, and looked up to see Dr. Possible beckoning her back inside. "Shit. Hey bro, I gotta go."

_"Okay...well...I love you, Sara."_

She smiled, standing up. "Yeah little bro. I love you too." With that, she hung up, slipping the phone back into her pocket, walking back into the hospital room.

* * *

><p>Three Months Later<p>

* * *

><p>"Do you think these curtains will match these tablecloths?" Kim asked, waving samples in front of Shego's face.<p>

Shego stared at the younger woman, raising her eyebrows. "Princess, if you really think that I care if they match..." She watched as the redhead's smile quickly disappeared. She sighed, rolling her eyes. "Yes, they match."

"Good!" Kim threw the samples down on the table, and plopped herself in Shego's lap. Shego looked up at her, shaking her head.

"You just got the last of your stitches out, Kimmie. If you don't stop bouncing around, you're going to tear something." She paused. "Again."

"Oh, shut up." Kim replied, lounging back, resting her head on a throw pillow. "You can't blame me for being excited."

"It's just an apartment, Princess." Shego remarked, shifting her body so Kim's legs were thrown over her lap.

"No, it's not! It's an apartment with you. That's so much more than just an apartment!"

Shego rolled her eyes, looking down at the restless redhead. "Princess, I love you, but you're driving me nuts."

Kim sat up, pulling her body off of the elder woman. "Sorry..." She pouted, pulling her knees close to her chest. "I'm just excited. I've never lived with anyone else like this before..."

"No shit..." Shego muttered, only to get hit with a flying throw pillow. "Hey!"

Kim was already up and running. "You can't catch me!"

Shego sighed dramatically, standing up and stretching. "She never learns." With that, she ran off after the younger woman.

Kim looked back over her shoulder as she ran into the bedroom, watching as the pale green woman flung herself at her. "Shit!" She yelled, feeling Shego tackle her.

They hit the bed, both of them laughing maniacally. Shego rolled off Kim, refusing to fully let go though. She had her arms wrapped around the heroine's waist, and she refused to budge.

Kim laughed softly, turning so she was facing Shego. "You know I love you, right?"

Shego smiled, thinking about the events of the past couple of months. After Kim had been discharged from the hospital, their relationship had done nothing but grow and grow. And she knew that that was all it was ever going to do.

"Yeah Kim. I know." She leaned down, softly kissing the redhead's lips. "And I love you too."

* * *

><p>THE END<p> 


End file.
